Baptized By Fire
by Kate Mac
Summary: The Jasper and Bella Story that starts taking place on the eve of Bellas wedding - Rated M for a reason.  Please read and review.  Non-Cannon A/U - SM owns all.
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Edward, You will always be my first love... But after much thinking I cannot proceed with the wedding. I do love you, but let's be honest, I am not the girl that gets married to to you and lives happily ever after. I cannot. It goes against every core in my body. Nothing you have done for me will be forgotten. Do not fret about the Volturi, by the time you actually read this I will already be changing. So fear not for your family. I love you all but there is something that has been calling to my very soul ever since meeting Aro. Your real mate is out there Edward, I know it, and she may very well be closer than you can imagine. Good luck with life, my first love.

Be Safe~ Bella.

I folded my most elegant written letter gently and placed it into a envelope and sealed it with a flick of my tongue. I was reclaiming my own destiny and my life. And after careful self evaluation and the guidance of a few friends old and new, marriage to Edward Cullen, was not going to be part of it. All Edward wanted was to be human, all I wanted was all of eternity to embrace my inner dark side. It never would work between us... Luckily Marcus had kept in touch with me along with Jane, after my short visit in Volturi. He knew Alice and Edward had it backwards, the bond of mates was definitely present during our visit, however not between Edward and I... And honestly I think the wonder twins are too stubborn to notice for themselves, just who exactly is mated to whom. Selfishly I let him think I was still in love with him after our trip. The truth was I needed to feel the pure utter annoyance he gave me. I needed to feel how out of touch we both were towards each others needs. Edward selfishly wanted to control every facet of my life. While I just wanted to lure him in and crush him as best I could while still human, after our first breakup. I had changed plenty in those months of abandonment, I realized once I saw how incredibly stupid Edward truly was as he was about to kill himself, just how over him I truly was. . . However, I am a woman, and I can't help it, sometimes I just need a little revenge. Luring him in and acting copacetic about marriage was the most I would get when dealing with a vampire, whilst still human. Jake personally loved the idea that I was going to be a run away bride on the night before my wedding. However Jake was under the impression I was on a run to visit relatives in Italy... Little did he know I was going to Volturi... Ha! My life was just about to begin, and I was thrilled... Sure I had used people that I had loved and love still, but eh sometimes to get eternity, ya gotta be a little sneaky. "Bells! The Cullen clan of pretty boys, have left for hunting and having some odd quote on quote bachelor party, lets shit and get to the airport if you really wanna go through with this?" Jake stated concerned, while eyeing me to make sure I was really going to ditch out on my wedding tomorrow. "I am ready to roll... Let's go!" I stated gleefully to the boy and friend, I once made mud pies with, and hooked my arm to his, as we made my way to my truck that I was giving to him on loan. Or so he thought it was a mere loan. Truth is, I was giving it to him for eternity, it was the least I could do, after all he kept Alice's visions at bay while I planned my escape for months, hell since I had been back from Italy the first time. We drove in a quiet peace between us on the way to the airport. That is until the half mile marker for the airports exit. That is when Jacob decided to get a little chatty.

"Bella you do not have to leave to call the wedding off. But I know this is what you want. Just promise me you'll be safe, and you'll try to stay away from bloodsuckers, for awhile?" Jacob whispered in a concerned tone while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Of course Jacob. Thanks so much for all your help. But I have to do this. Besides I am sure I will visit often." I lied with ease. "Do you want me to park or should I just drop you off by the departures?" Jacob asked and I could tell he was holding back unshed tears from the slight quiver in his voice. "Drop me off please... The sooner I get through security and customs or whatever the easier it will be. And hey Jacob... Don't be sad, I'll email you often." I lied effortlessly again.

"Okay... Well be safe Bells. I love you, I know you don't feel the same, but I wanted to get it off my chest. I will inform Charlie about everything tomorrow morning before the Cullen's even realize your gone. I'll miss ya Bells - Don't be a stranger." He finished trying to radiate confidence and calm, but was failing epically. So I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and told him I would keep in touch, and many more lies. I just wanted this part to be over with. So I hurried myself out of my old truck, and zipped into the airport without looking back. Everything went relatively smooth, and quick for a change. My plane was having early boarding for first class flyers, so I was able to get to my seat quickly. This would be my last time in America for quite some time, till everyone was dead at least. Maybe it was horribly selfish of me, but I figured that would make it so much easier on myself as well. I arranged everything like I wanted it for my long flight, and began to listen to my ipod that had not been highjacked by Edward and his classical bullshit. Not to say all classical is bullshit. But it does get old after a while. I scrolled through to my soothing playlist and selected some Cold War Kids to doze off too, as I began to slip my ear buds in was when a familiar yet different voice startled me out of my reverie and relaxation! "I thought all you listened to was classical, mainly DeBusy, Darlin?" Jasper Hales voice questioned me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Jasper! What the fuck are you doing here?" I blurted out suddenly scared. "I could ask you the same thing Sugar... However I feel the urge to tell you, I would never hurt you... What has you so... So scared Bella?" Jasper responded in a husky manly southern laced voice, as he took the seat next to mine.

"I'm not scared of you Jasper... Where are the others? I am NOT going through with the wedding I will fight you all tooth and nail if I have too." I retorted feeling more confident than I had in quite some time.

"Relax Bella... They are out hunting for Edwards bachelor party... How very dull don't you think?" Jasper smiled then a glorious crooked smile that made Edwards seem well, weak and fake.

"So you are not going to drag me back to Forks and have me go through with it? Wait, if your leaving ... What about Alice? Oh shit! She will see this!" I whisper yelled, trying to regain some of the confidence I had just had a moment ago.

"Well yes she will see you were on the plane I was on as it took off. But you see I was not going to be present tomorrow anyhow. I couldn't stand to watch another manipulation of the wonder twins transpire... You see Bella, the way I see it is they are very much in denial. I know that you know that Edward is not your mate. I also know, Alice has never been mine. And she knows that as well... But she is too proud to make the first move to Ed-weirdo ... And Ed - weirdo is far to proud to make a move on a married woman... So I figured I would bow out and have Jenk's send my divorce papers to be served tomorrow... And apparently Bella... Seems like your bowing out too... So my question little lady, is why Italy?" Jasper finished with a smirky and a sexy arched brow while his eyes bore into mine, making me feel lustful urges?.. Shit - empath!

"Jasper... shit." I blurbed, stalling completely.

"Lust... and procrastination. Em-path remember Darlin'?" Jasper stated with a chuckle, and then gently threaded my hair falling in my eyes behind my ear. "I find you extremely handsome. So thats the lust. And italy because I have stayed in contact with some of my new friends from my last little visit... What about you Mr. Hale?" I asked confidently, going for 100% honesty and myself for a change.

"Mr. Whitlock... Hale was Rose's last name. . . I am Major Jasper Whitlock... And you are quite delicious looking yourself Ms. Swan." Jasper paused and stroked my face ever so gently while boring into my eyes with his majestic amber eyes. "As for why I am going to Italy... I had a tip from a friend that just kind of knows shit, that I would find my mate on the plane to there. And I also got a job offer I could not refuse from some friends as well... Sometimes you just have to invoke and face your inner demons. As for me going back to a people diet and training newborns is facing it plenty. As for the mate... The real one... I do believe I have found her, and she has been in front of me this whole damn time. Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Jasper finished and as the plane began to take off he leaned in and kissed me with so much passion, so much lust, so much perfection and love I melted into him.

We could have gone on forever that way... Melting hopelessly into each others mouths... It was perfection. It was bliss, and unfortunately it was in a public setting.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you, in the school cafeteria..." Jasper whispered into my neck, while my fingers were still intertwined into his blonde locks.

"Me too..." I responded back.

"In all honesty Bella, I never took you as the run away bride type... I think it is hopelessly romantic, and well ... I think it is for the best... Because you see Darlin' now all we have is each other to worry about, no more judgement ... Just the Volturi, whom I go way back with... Ever since I left Maria and turned her over to them... I've done several jobs for them that not even Carlisle knows about. I just hope your ready to invoke your dark side." Jasper stated seriously. "That's the issue Jasper... I've always been a little dark and twisted... I just figured I'd be more personable for my father when I moved to Forks... However, it's been an act... I prefer to be sarcastic, dark, twisted an mischievous ... But you already probably knew that didn't you?" I finished starring right back into his honey amber orbs.

"I did Darlin' I knew since I started feeling alive in your emotions... Since day one... Now the question is... How dark are you really Miss Swan?" Jasper chuckled darkly.

"That is the three million dollar question ... And one that will wait till they change me." I responded honestly followed by a slight yawn.

"It's been quite a night Darlin' you get some rest before we land, we still got a lot of flight left in front of us." Jasper soothed to me... And before I could protest I found myself off to dreamland, with the man of my dreams sitting next to me on a flight to a new country.. Together we were going to claim our lives back, and I was thrilled!

Read - review - have fun 3


	2. Chapter 2

Baptized By Fire

2.

"Bella... Bella Darlin'... Time to wake up we are gonna land soon, and I want you off the plane before I hunt." Jasper whispered seductively in my ear, taking me away from a peaceful sleep of nothingness.

"Jasper, I'm awake, but I could've sworn you just said you were going to hunt, and wanted me off the plane... That makes, no sense." I whispered back to the handsome blonde sitting next to me, searching for his honey colored amber eyes, only to find pitch black ones with a seductive smirk that had a hidden mirth to it.

"Darlin' I've been on this plane for nearly six in a half hours... I'm a little thirsty and the crew smells delicious. and two of the attendants look divine." Jasper replied with a small dark chuckle, causing my emotions to range from excited, lustful, to jealousy... Fucking emotions... I growled at myself mentally trying to focus on just peacefulness, failing horribly! "Jealousy Darlin'? Really... Over my food selection?" Jasper interjected while reading my emotions quite clearly, with a smirk that made me long to slap it, or kiss it, off of his em-path emo reading face.

Before I could retort Jaspers lips pressed against mine gently, and again I found myself melting into this Apollo next to me. All too soon it ended again as the plane began to make it's descent.

"You have no reason to be jealous Bella... You'll understand once your less, you know.. Human." Jasper whispered into my ear followed with a light nibble on my ear lobe, making me want to do very un-lady like things right there in the passenger seats of the plane... But for now those wants and urges would have to wait.

"For a vampire... Your very convincing of and at, you're true lifestyle Mr. Whitlock. . . Jane will be waiting for me at the arrivals gate, but you probably already knew that didn't you?" I replied looking into his black hunger filled eyes.

"I did... She will be waiting for both of us... But I have some business to take care of.. You know a little lunch... But don't worry Darlin' I will save dessert for whenever your ready." Jasper answered with a wink and incredibly prudish peck on the cheek as we touched down. "Now when we taxi to the gate you run along, you're not ready for this kinda hunting yet Bella... But soon, very soon I'll take you with on every hunt I go on for the rest of my eternity." Jasper finished with one more chaste kiss upon my lips, and then kissed my hand.

"Don't be too long Jasper... And well I know nothing about... What your going to do... But try not to be too messy... See ya later." I stated as I grabbed my overhead bag and made my way off of the plane and to the terminal. It was no longer than two steps off of the seven forty seven jet that I realized, I had just condoned the massacre of a innocent people to a blood thirsty vampire, and I didn't feel guilty about it what so ever. if that isn't starting a new chapter to my life, well soon to be undead life I don't know what is. i couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I've missed you!" Jane stated very professionally but she was actually smiling for once.

"Missed me? Or missed trying your hardest to crack whatever it is that stops you from torturing me?" I said as we hugged lightly.

"Well actually your smell is quite intoxicating like an appetizer of sorts to be quite honest. . . But don't worry I ate before your arrival." Jane stated with a dark light laugh. I had a feeling we were going to get along quite amazingly. "Where is the Major?" She then asked catching me slightly off guard.

"My Apollo is having lunch on the jet.. Normally I should be running and screaming trying to stop that I would suppose, but you know how I roll Jane... Always willing to make the little monsters happy and content." I whispered in a tone I know only she could hear as it was almost like whispering to myself.

"Impressive...For a human, your very twisted and have no self preservation." She quipped back.

"Did someone say no self preservation and twisted for a human?" Marcus's voice interrupted, as he gently gave me a light embrace.

"Hello Master... I thought you'd be waiting back home?" Jane questioned.

"I had to see something for myself based on quite a reliable tip from our friend Peter, I hope I didn't spoil any plans you two young ladies had?" Marcus answered while eyeing the direction of where the planes gate was.

"Not at all Master Marcus. . . He does enjoy their last second of fear doesn't he?" Jane replied and stated... Which left me feeling just a tad ounce of jealousy again.

It wasn't that I was jealous Jasper was eating humans and no human except myself knew any wiser of it... It was just the fact that he was obviously using his gift to make them comply with being drained, or at least that was how my human mind was willing to process it at the moment... Yay for having a seventeen year old brain and sexual frustrations! It truly really sucks, and the sad part about my whole jealousy issue I had going on right now was the fact I knew I shouldn't be, but yet I couldn't help it... His lips where on their necks giving them doses of God only knows what so they die happy! Bullshit I can't wait till I am changed!

By the time we made it to the baggage claim and my luggage at least the first bag of three, appeared... I heard Jasper greeting Marcus and Jane. That was fast I thought to myself. . . But then again it's not like he had to worry about the eco system of tracking his prey.

"I see it... Do you feel it Major Whitlock?" I heard Marcus question Jasper.

"I felt it since day one Sir... I just didn't think it was quite possible with a human... And then Alice and Edward and their all knowing theories... Plus her pure innocence ... Even if she has a dark streak in there, she kept it hidden well." Jasper responded quietly trying not to let me hear. Perhaps he thought the aviator shades he was now wearing hide himself too...

Ass-hats - we will just see about that. If there is one thing that irks the ever living shit out of me, it is when people fucking talk about me behind my damn back when oh shit, the human can actually hear.

"Gentlemen..." I began in a sickly sweet tone as I approached them both with Jane looking at me like I had two heads... Of course she would, she was from another time as well, it sometimes showed with all the 'master' talk... Pssh - "Didn't your mothers ever fucking teach you both it is not so polite to talk so freely about a lady, in her presence? I chimed as I made my way back to where the two male vampires where standing with Jane next to me, causing her to snicker.

"How do you know what we are talking about Bella?" Jasper asked with an adorable look of confusion laced with guilt on his face with his classic arched brow.

"It is called selective hearing and women even us mere innocent human types, are gifted with it." I retorted with a smirk of my own. . . Causing Marcus to chuckle a bit.

"Well I've never heard anyone speak to the God of War quite that way, especially in human form, and live to tell about it... So she must be your mate, she does have some spunk, it will be nice to have you both around for as long as you two choose too." Marcus interrupted with a smile, causing Jasper to chuckle, and Jane to laugh.

"Seeing is how this new connection has come to light, and knowing quite well your not so docile and human like self Jasper, why don't you and Isabella take a few days or weeks before coming to the main castle at one of our villa's in Rome?" Marcus asked with a thoughtful father like look on his face. "That is, if it is alright with Ms. Swan, of course?" He then finished while looking at me thoughtfully.

"That sounds nice, but what about my change Marcus, I wouldn't want to ruffle Caius's feathers..." I replied honestly. Caius was most thrilled about changing me immediately upon my arrival, I would hate for Marcus to have to deal with his brooding grumpy ass.

"I am quite sure Caius will understand that Jasper is quite capable of taking care of that, if you are okay with that, Madame?" Marcus answered sincerely and with a gentle smile.

"You mean, your going to let him change me in a villa in Rome? No strings attached?" I asked while looking to Jasper who was projecting possessiveness, pride, love, respect, and joy. . . And a dash of lust.

"Yes Isabella... I am quite sure you've been fed more loads of bullshit about our kind from the wonder twins as you have labeled them on many of our phone conversations... But the truth is, they hate us because we embrace our inner beasts, and refuse to deny what we want most, which is human blood... Of course we do have some rules too.. But when two mates meet it is best the mate already changed as Jasper in your case, does the turning of the mate whom is still human, otherwise one might get well torn apart, we are very possessive, and loving when it comes to our mates... And yes animalistic is an understatement. But we don't have a choice on who will change you... It will be Jasper... Besides, Caius and Aro plan to pay Carlisle a little visit... Don't fret nobody will be hurt, especially your shapeshifting friends, but they do want to make sure Carlisle knows the truth about Edward and Alice, and hell... I think Edward and Alice need to hear the truth for them to get over themselves and just deal with the fact that they are mates... I think a villa in Rome, which has a wonderful nightlife, would be best suited for you two, besides the furniture in them is not true vintage, and much easier to replace." Marcus finished with a smile, and I smiled back, as Jasper took my hand.

"Oh and Jasper..." Marcus stated as he tossed a set of keys to Jasper... "It is the black Ferrari with blood red racing stripes - It is actually Aro's so be ... Gentle with it. He said you could use it, the villa keys are on the ring as well... That key will unlock all four of them in Rome... Just use whatever or all of them... There are two new cell phones in the car, and the GPS will take you to anywhere we have safe havens, feeding areas, Villas, and of course home to the castle. . . I will ride back with Jane in her Lamborghini, I am thinking of getting one myself." Marcus finished happily, while Jane rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bella, please hurry up and get undead, we do have a few concert, shops, and party's to attend... Take care Jasper... See you two soon, I hope!" Jane quipped as we all parted ways.

"Thanks!" I replied to to Marcus, who just smiled and winked as Jasper once again laced his hand through mine and we made our way to the car.

"Well Darlin' now that I have you all to myself, I can feel your nerves bouncing around like a ping pong ball... Whats on your mind?" Jasper asked as we got in the car and headed to Rome.

"Well ... I'm slightly nervous.." I figured honesty would be the best policy.

"You should be, I am the God of War, and you are my tasty human for the moment...Most people would run like hell, but you are not most people, you are my mate." Jasper responded gently while turning to look at me, as he took off his shades with his now ruby red glorious eyes boring holes into mine. They were so real, so raw, I wanted to attack him right there like a savage!

"Jasper... I've never um... Edward and I... We didn't ..." Great time to turn illiterate I screamed at myself mentally while babbling like a baboon.

"I know Darlin' and when your ready we will, and not a moment sooner, or later. I am not going to lie to you Bella, I may very well end up changing you at that time, but we will at least try my Doll... I feel the urge to claim you growing by the second!" Jasper stated while gently caressing my hand as we drove to Rome. I felt peace, true peace, and love... My love for him was growing by the second! I was so blessed to have this man beside me... I had always wanted him, and now my dream was coming true...

What I had ever seen in Edward was pretty boy looks and GQ style... Jasper was a man, a adult... And completely honest no matter how soon into this we were, he wouldn't falter in sharing his true feelings... Each and every second I felt myself falling hopelessly in love with the gentleman vampire driving, sitting right next to me.

"I feel the same Miss Swan... Our bond is growing with each passing second... It is getting intense... Just like my need to be near you now." Jasper spoke quietly, still caressing my hand ever so gently. "But not a moment too soon, or too late... So tonight Miss Swan I plan to indulge a little of your dark side... Meaning you will get drunk off your ass and live it up like a teen on holiday... After all we are in Rome." Jasper finished with a lethally handsome mischievous grin that to be quite frank, turned me on.

"I've only been drunk once and it was at a sleep over when I was fourteen Jasper..." I replied a little nervously... For some reason I couldn't help but think dancing and intoxication could be quite a disaster with someone as clumsy as myself.

"Now don't be nervous Bella, I will be by you the whole entire time, I promise you have nothing to fear... But perhaps my more devious side." Jasper chuckled darkly, causing a slight chill of excitement to run down my spine.

Before I could properly shoot back at him something somewhat witty we pulled up to what the Volturi considered a 'villa' - It was in it's own right a freaking' castle. The only thing I managed to blurt out was... "Holy shit..."

"Yeah... They don't do anything half assed." Jasper stated grinning at me, as he pulled Ferrari into the parking garage.

"Miss Swan, our castle awaits us Darlin'" Jasper whispered as he zipped me out of the car and carried me bridal style through the underground street crossing to the 'villa' - castle - mansion... It took up a whole city block, with it's sand washed vintage white stucco type walls, and terra-cotta rooftop...The wrought iron fence did scream do not dare enter if your not invited... I loved it, at first glance! This was truly the start to my eternal fairytale!

Read ~ Review ~ Enjoy 3


	3. Chapter 3

Baptized By Fire.

3.

Jasper carried me cross the threshold to our 'villa' like a bride which was sort of fitting considering I would have been married today, but decided it wasn't the life I wanted. And how right had I been! Figuring out Jasper was literally my mate was just the icing on the cake. But how gracious the Volturi really was, to loan us a villa and Ferrari, and basically told Jasper and I to live it up and change me before worrying about anything else. My God, I was living a dream come true.

"Darlin'... Why don't you go take a nice soak and pick out a bedroom, and I will carry your bags into whatever bedroom you choose, they all have bathrooms... I got something real fast I want to do, while your relaxing for a bit... I will be right back, and thats all I am saying it's a surprise. And I know you do not like surprises, but you will!" Jasper whispered into my ear followed by a soft kiss on the forehead as he put me down in the freakishly large circular, brick paved, villa.

"Okay...But don't be too long, I am getting quite happy and use to having you next to me." I answered with a smile, as I bite my lower lip out of habit.

"I will hurry, and you tour the place and relax... I will see you soon my Miss Swan." Jasper stated with one last peck on the lips, and a tip of his head, leaving me there in what was the largest villa type castle I had ever had the privilege of calling my own... For now at least.

I was giddy, I was excited, I was in shock too. So here I was, alone in the the mammoth villa, with me and my thoughts. I figured, I did want to sit around and be anxious about what surprise Jasper had in mind, and when he would return, I new he meant every word he said, and for some reason surprises from him I could get used too. It didn't seem odd or like he was trying to buy my love, it seemed normal, and nice. I was falling more deeply in love with him by the second... I loved his drawl he finally let loose, I love him for him.

Once upon a time not too long ago, he had told me about his past, and when he did I felt the pure animosity roll from Edward, and Alice... No I am not an empath, but you do not have to be a rocket scientist to read body language, and at that time I honestly believe was when I developed a light crush on the man I just a few hours ago found out was my mate, while running away from a wedding that will never happen to a boy I once gave my heart too... Yeah I led Edward on after I knew it was over... But damn, he took my heart, my innocent human heart and crushed it. Payback is a bitch and her name is karma Eddie boy, I giggled to myself as I strolled up the magnificent spiral staircase in the circular entry way.

There were old stained glass windows that where spaced about eight to ten feet apart that traveled the length of the wrought iron and wood planked stairs. It was old world, yet modern and well kept. It was beautiful. Some of the windows had Saints, others had Popes, Angels, and a few familiar look vampires as well.

I went all the way to the third level, and found it was a huge library... Ancient looking scrolls, and books lined the walls like catacombs of literary wonders and antiques from another time and era... I would so be spending A LOT of time in here... I was in heaven! I also noticed other than the Volturi crest there seemed to be many Vatican crests about too... I would have to ask Jasper, Jane, Marcus, or Aro about that... I would ask Caius, but he is so drab and blah all of the time... That is a guy that needs to party... Eventually I would have to get him to a rave... I don't know how, but it was on my to do list. Vampire strength might benefit me for that small feat.

Making my way back down the brilliant spiral staircase, to the second level I found the brick glossy floored hallway with l.e.d. flame lit sconces lining it that led to the bedrooms...It was very old world feeling with modern day technology that made me smile a bit. It was like it's own wing, so I marched to the end of the very long hallway to where there was a half circular sitting area adorned with two leather plush arm chairs, and a marble topped table adorned with a beautiful tiffany style lamp that had what looked to be the tree of knowledge, on the intricate glass shade... Behind that was a large half circular, deep purple velvet draped window... Curiously I pulled the window open and it was another beautiful stained glass window.. Only this was no Saint, Pope, or Vampire... The window I stood gaping at depicted myself standing in a purple southern belles style dress leaning under a old live oak tree, with Jasper in what would have been his Confederate grey dress uniform proposing to me.

Catching my breath I saw a brass plate, at the bottom of the beautiful yet shocking work of art before me... In-scripted was, 'A Beautiful Belle for the Major'. On the second line it read, 'All of our love, and blessings - Marcus, Aro, Caius'. It made my heart skip beats! I even blurted out holy shit once again, even though I was all alone. Nobody had ever done something to beautiful for me ever... This was glorious. Lost in my thoughts and gratitude for my new family and life, my new iphone phone, by way of Marcus, went off...

"Hello-" I answered not knowing who would be on the other line.

"I am just so hot damn, right on, aren't I, Miss Swan?" Said a occupies voice who had an undertone of wit and humor to it.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked with a giggle, yet truly intrigued.

"I am Peter, the great... We have not met yet, but we will soon, when your less tasty!" Peter stated bluntly, in a way he reminded me of a southern Jim Carry, yet sounded better looking, and younger.

"Well, Peter the great, let me guess the window idea and gift was all from you and your all knowing Yoda gift?" I replied with a light laugh. I had a feeling Peter was going to be a very good friend of mine as well.

"You bet Lil Lady! I knew you were coming since before you were in the womb! I am that awesome." Peter stated followed by a loud slap, and a groan and cursing about being married to the devil. I laughed out loud at his misfortune.

"Hi there sugar! My name is Charlotte, I go by Char, and I am Peters mate and wife! I cannot wait to meet you sweet pea! I have heard so much about you! Jasper has always talked about you, and moped about how you were with Edward and blah blah blah! I am so glad everything is working out now, how it is supposed to! Don't mind my Peter he is a bit stuck on his awesomeness, but I keep him in check.

"Well, Char, it is very nice to speak with you, a he is quite awesome, the window is amazing!" I replied back honestly, it had taken my breath away, and I was grateful to everyone involved, it was majestic.

"Truth be told sugar, that was Marcus's doing after Peter bluntly told Marcus who you really belonged too, so don't go inflating Peter's ego, trust me it's big enough for all of mankind!" Char laughed. "Well hun, you get to room browsing... Relaxing, and dolling up, I think Jasper has quite a night set up for you.. You know when in Rome do what the Romans do...And I hear they are great at clubbing!" Char laughed again.. Causing me to smile.

"It was nice talking to you both!" I said as we hung up. And it was I couldn't wait to hang out with her she seemed so real and down to earth, and in a way reminded me of my own mother.

I made my way down the hallway peeking in at every room, they all had different styles and feels to them, it was going to be a tough decision... Would Jasper want to share the room with me, inside I hoped so, but I was nervous... Oh God, was I nervous... He had been with Alice, and probably many more. I had made out with others more than Edward, but I had never been intimate with anyone. Great way to get insecure now, I scolded my inner self. I wanted him, so deeply, yet now I was nervous because of my own imperfections...

One thing nobody new about me was the fact that on occasion I cut, always by my hip, thighs, or my lower stomach... Out of sight. Renee would have locked me away in a nut house had she known. Charlie would have blamed himself for not being more involved.. the truth is, it is like smoking. . . You get addicted to the feeling of relief it brings... I would say it's safer, but I mean really - pssh... Yeah six one, half dozen, the other. What if he detested my scars. Oh God! I was going to have a panic attack. What if he thought I was loony ape shit batty ? I needed to get back into picking out a room and taking a nice long glass of chill the fuck out, in a bath.

The first two rooms were drab and rather boring with teals and yellows.. Plus they didn't have beds, but rather a sofa in one, and throw pillows in the other... But the third bedroom was perfect! It had grey walls, and dark mahogany furniture, a beautiful four poster bed adorned with a deep purple comforter that had grey and lavender orchids scrolling upwards on it, with matchings sheer like curtains over the window where a ornate desk sat in front of complete with a mac book pro, pens, pencils, a sketch book, and stationary. Two large walk in cavern like closets, complete with custom Volturi cloaks... I chuckled at this, on either side of the bathroom entrance in the middle of the left wall.

The bathroom had the same glossy brick looking tiles, or bricks on the floor that the whole villa seemed to have throughout, less the wooden planked, and iron walls where all in grey tiles with smaller tiles of dark and lilac purple shades making mosaics to match the comforters orchids. It had a lovely claw foot giant tub against the far wall, with a toilet chamber to the left, and a shower chamber with ten shower heads to the right. It had a lovely double vanity in the dark mahogany wood as the furniture, with a well lit, huge mirror. And a linen cupboard stocked with towels and toiletries. I went over to the tub and turned on the hot water and grabbed some bath salts scented with vanilla and lavender, and began to draw my bath. I also took note of the nice shampoo and conditioner and grabbed those and put it by the shower. First I'd soak... Then I'd wash, my hair and try out the super shower, I thought to myself.

I totally relaxed after soaking and my shower, it seemed like all of my troubles melted away with that... Besides if anyone can understand odd emotions it would be Jasper, he is an empath, so I figured I'd just be honest before we even get to that point, and tell him about it.

When I was finished soaking, and totally mesmerized after my while in the super shower, I finally came out... And just as Jasper had promised my bags where already in room nicely left, and there was a new t-shirt in black up on the bed, of one of my favorite bands, it stated 'Broken Bells' and had a red chinese lantern on it. . I smiled and said thank you Jasper, out loud, I knew he would hear me. I ravaged my bags for my purple lacy 'gilly hicks' undergarments just incase we did get to that point tonight... And then I put on my distressed super tight fitting bootcut jeans, and instead of my normal converse or vans I went with my Justin black cowboy boots. ... . I hadn't worn them since I had left Az, and everyone had them there... But since I was all about being the real me, I figured better start with the boots too. I pulled my hair into a loose buy classy messy low hanging up-do, and slapped on some bare minimal make up, and then threw on my black pinstriped newsboy cap.

When I emerged from the bedroom I took a deep breath at the man looking at the window, my window, our window, in awe.

"It's perfect, Darlin' - like you, and by the way, you look amazing Bella." Jasper stated as he turned to look at me, with the most sincerity and love love I have ever felt, he was totally projecting, and I didn't mind one bit.

All of the sudden he put out his hand, and I reached for it, he got down on one knee like in the picture, and I gasped... And my heart started to hammer and soar like a freed bird.

"Darlin' I know we are both going to be spending quite a bit of time between here and in the Volturi main castle... And I know you just ran away from a wedding so I know that I am completely pushing my luck ..." He paused slightly with a chuckle, and flashed me his Apollo like smile.. "I got you this choker, and matching ring with the Whitlock crest on it... Now I am not saying you have to marry me in the traditional sense until your ready... But It would do me so proud and make me the luckiest man alive if you agreed to wear the Whitlock crest and be my mate, for the rest of eternity Darlin' ?" He finished and slide the white gold and black onyx ring, with ruby and diamond chips making the Whitlock crest onto my finger and then he stood and clasped the choker onto my neck that matched the ring only the chocker had leather straps, and white gold clasps.

"Yes... Yes everyday from now till forever, I will be with you Jasper Whitlock!" I replied smiling from ear to ear! I was thrilled and had no doubts at all! If he wanted to marry me on television I would have agreed! He made me feel just so complete!

"Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, you are the most beautiful woman alive in my world, and I am going to try to earn your heart everyday till now and forever, you make me feel complete, and at peace. The emotions I feel become alive when I am around you. I love you." Jasper stated as he leaned in and passionately kissed me, his ice cold lips were setting me on fire, I was melting into him.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock, you complete me, you make me feel like I can be me." I managed to breath out as we were getting quite tangled and lost in each other. Edward, had never so freely assaulted me with actual kisses that weren't proper enough for church. I was feeling more and more love and lust growing by the second, and before I knew it Jasper had me gently pinned up against the wall, and was bucking his strong and masculine hips into mine ever so slightly... I felt my want spinning out of control, and then again I got nervous.

"Darlin' lets slow down a bit, we don't have to do anything your not ready to do Bella." Jasper whispered as he slowed the amazing bliss we were just sharing. I wanted to shoot myself for not reining in the nerves. . . Talk about frustrated!

"Now your frustrated? Please Bella talk to me, I am not a mind reader Darlin' but your emotions are everywhere... And I need to know what has you so spun Lil Darlin?" Jasper stated while locking his glorious ruby red eyes onto mine, while caressing my cheek. Now would be a good time to be honest Bella I told myself.

"Okay lets go sit down Jasper, I've got quite a bit to say..." I responded gently looking my mate in the eye, and meeting his smile, whle still holding his hand.

| Read - Review - Enjoy! :)

| A special thank you all to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks! You all are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Baptized By Fire

4.

Just be honest about everything I told myself mentally, as Jasper gently led me to the downstairs of the magnificent villa, to a room that had books lining the walls like the third level , but instead of library type tables there was a huge brown suede sectional sofa adorned with ornate blood red velvet beaded toss pillows that matched the hanging blood red velvet and beaded drapes, on the windows that went clearly down the left side. I also took notice of the large flat screen television, and the ps3, and xbox on either side of it, in between the bookcases on the forward facing wall of the room. Also lining the bookcase was a dvd for every occasion possible. This must be the 'family /media' room I thought to myself, while setting next to my Jasper on the sectional sofa.

"Now what has your emotions going like a twister in texas Darlin'?" Jasper asked in a gentle, soft, loving, and concerned tone. . . Making me again bite my lower lip out of habit. "You don't have to fear anything from me Bella, we will go at your pace..." He finished gently stroking my cheek, making me want him, deeply.

"I'm not the girl you think I am Jasper." I started honestly. "In fact I never was..." I took a deep breath and got ready to explain but he interrupted me with his drop dead sexy smirk.

"I know Bella, I could feel your emotions from day one... You can tell me anything my Darlin'... So I will just listen, and you talk my lil lady." Jasper stated, as he gently kissed my forehead and warped his arm around me pulling me closer.

Taking a deep breath and loving the secure and whole feeling, of being in his arms I began.

"I have scars too Jasper, emotional and physical." I began feeling my confidence growing stronger. "I used to drink a lot and I did my fair share of experimental drug usage in Phoenix... In fact Renee actually threatened making me go to rehab on one occasion... I also had and still fight other addictions... I started cutting at about age fourteen or so... I don't know why, I've never been suicidal or depressed... But it gave me complete control over myself. It all started when my first boyfriend died of a drug overdose at a rave... We had wanted to try ecstasy... And well, being young and stupid we did, but his heart couldn't handle it. He died on the dance floor as the cops were showing up. . . I left him there to save my own juvie record, thinking the most that would happen is he go to the detention center for a few weeks if that, but he was dying and I was high and didn't even notice. I had so much guilt, I wanted to do something to relieve the inner pain, so I took out a pocket knife burned the blade so it was sterile with my lighter I always carry in my purse, and started this..." I paused lifting my T-shirt to reveal the scars all over my lower abdomen... Before I could continue Jasper gently brushed them with his hand, and looked at me in the most loving way anyone has ever.

"Darlin... Your still beautiful, nobody is perfect, not even vampires... You've never seen me in the sun without a shirt on... You've seen my arm, thats the least scarred up mess of me my love... I love you, I don't like you hurtin' yourself for control... Because I love you... But I have done similar things in my past, even if I am immortal... And what you just explained is amazing my Darlin'... Most people would need the happy pills like crazy after that situation but you coped... Not the healthiest of ways, but you managed to deal with it... You have nothing to be ashamed of... In fact you being so honest with me, sure just keeps proving how courageous you really are for a fragile little human." He finished pushing love, expectancy, and pride into me as he gently kissed me before I continued.

"It's why I hate dancing in all honesty. I can move just fine... I just feel guilt still..." I continued to the amazing man, I was privileged enough to call my mate sitting next to me. "I also am a tad bit nervous about us going to that next level Jasper... I'm not a prude by any sense of the term, and I want to so badly it hurts... But you've, well... Alice is beautiful, perfection." I finished feeling slightly embarrassed at my truth I admitted.

"Not as beautiful as you... Yes I loved Alice deeply in the beginning, and I still love her, but more in a friendly way, we've not been intimate in quite some time... But it really does fly when you have forever... It would be a lie and a sin to deny that, but I knew we weren't mates from the beginning... Sorta like I knew you and Edward weren't mates... A mate couldn't stay away as he did... I couldn't... I had to keep checking on you from afar... I wanted so badly to put your heart right back together in those months of our absence from you. . . But I watched from shadows thinking maybe you'd move on with that Jacob Black boy... Have a family, and I would stay with Alice... But the pull kept growing... And I was ecstatic, because I figured regardless if you went through with the wedding or not, sooner or later you'd feel it. I know that is selfish and wrong, but I wasn't about to make your already aching heart anymore complicated...Then Peter, my oldest friend, started txting me odd cryptic messages about how I had to not go to the wedding, on a red eye to Italy... First I thought he was doing it because he had to know what I was starting to realize and just didn't want me to witness the wedding, or have a heavy heart ache... But a lass, here we are... And that bastard is never wrong." Jasper chuckled and kissed me passionately again.

"I love you Miss Bella Swan... Irrevocably for all eternity you are stuck with me my girl." He whispered as our kisses deepened and soon we were in a horizontal position simply tangled in other other, I was in paradise, and this time my nerves where not an issue at all... It was bliss. Until Jasper's phone rang, and a very pissed off Edward came bursting through the room. Shit.

"You, your my brother! You fucking bastard don't touch her!" Edward roared with black eyes. . . He did look like hell, for once, and triggered something in me to laugh... I began to laugh hysterically, and uncontrollably just pondering what was going through his incredibly small brain.

"Look! You made her insane! Mad! - You broke her you ass-hat!" Edward screeched, pointing his finger at Jasper... Who then started to laugh at the spectacular scene beginning to unfold before us as well.

"What is WRONG with you both! Bella move away from him I won't let him hurt you!" Edward roared again completely unaware as to what was so hilarious... But for me it was the fact that this was undoubtably going to happen sooner or later, I had hoped for later, but oh well. Fact remains however he had never looked less than perfect before, and he looked like utter horse shit for a vampire, and he had never used profanity, not once, and here he was bellowing it out. I found the scene completely hilarious.

"Edward, no, stop and calm down... You see it's just... Hahaha never mind I can't - Ha ha hahahahahaha" I tried to explain, but me laughter got the best of me. Not two seconds later a pissed off looking Jane, and a lethal looking Alice , and Marcus who seemed to be taking everything in stride strolled in.

"There will be no ass kicking in this villa, not even you could afford to re-pay for the damages." Marcus quipped looking at Edward sternly. "Oh and Bella dear is everything up to your liking?" He then asked me with a true look of concern on his face.

"Yes it is beautiful, and thank you so much for the windo-w" I stuttered, realizing Edward would no doubt try to break it... As I covered my mouth with my hand wishing I could take it back! Luckily at that moment Jane must have read my mind or damn near, as Edward started to blurt out of sight she simply said "Down... Tiger." And used her freaky pain gift on Edward. As he dropped to the floor lurching in pain. It was never a pretty sight, but I was thankful for it at this moment.

"I am glad you like your accommodations Isabella. . . You and the Major, can always stay here if you wish... Consider it a gift." Marcus began again and walked over and hugged me gently. "Now we have some discussions to have, Aro and Caius will be here shortly. So why don't we all have a seat, and hold hands, and not destroy the place...Mmmk." Marcus finished still glaring at Edward, whom was still trembling on the floor.

"Yes let's..." Alice chirped, and she took a place at the far end of the sectional. "Nice eyes Jasper... I see your back on humans." She sang out in a sickly sweet sarcastic tone. "And your clothes Bella... What the hell are you wearing?" She finished not as sarcastic but mostly sounding hurt... And I felt a tiny pang of guilt swell up in me.

"I think she looks beautiful and perfect." Jasper stated glaring at both Alice and now Edward who sat next to Alice, and Jane next to him.

"She would have looked more beautiful in her wedding gown!" Edward choked out. . . I actually felt pity for them both now.

"Your such an asshole, just shut up Jasper! It's no doubt you obviously used your gift on her!" Edward retorted sounding like a child. I felt Jasper flinch at his harsh words... I sent him love... And it was my turn to glare at Edward.

Before I began Alice of all people interjected... "No he didn't, and you saw my vision unfold so don't even try that route, we are still family... The truth is I've known since day one I was madly in love with Jasper, but never his mate, so Edward, shut the fuck up, and grow the fuck up! I'm pissed off too, I am fucking livid in fact! Bella... Do you have any idea how hard it was to find that wedding gown? Rush and plan it all! You hurt me! And with Jasper! I am guilty of being wrong here too, but I thought maybe, just maybe if you went through with the wedding you and Edward would connect more... Vampires, we don't like change, and I knew change was coming since you were born! I know it was wrong to push you into Edwards arms... I am sorry... But I love that man your sitting next too... And I hope we can still all be close... I just don't want him to hurt, and yes I am terrified of what I don't know... I have no idea who my mate is? Or.. If... If, I even have one! All I see is glimpses of Edward and I hunting together in the future.." Alice finished and started to cry, and now I felt like a true shit heel.

I walked over and embraced her as tightly as I could... As she sobbed into my shoulder... "I never meant to hurt you, it just sort of happened..." I began to tear up as well, and managed to choke out.

" I know Bella, I just hope in time you can forgive me.." Alice sobbed... And that right there was why Jasper still loved this little pixie sobbing in my arms... She wasn't bad or evil... They just weren't meant to be, and I couldn't blame her for trying her hardest to keep it from happening. She was after all a girl in love with a man... I thought to myself.

"A-hem." - Marcus cleared his throat before starting. "The reason you see Edward in your visions Mary Alice, is because he is your mate..." He finished simply, and sincerely.

"No he isn't he is my brother..." Alice laughed.

"No, he is your mate, I see the connection ... You yourself just admitted vampires don't like change... But once you two can deal with the fact your mates, I think you'll be grateful for this one... And truly happy." Marcus finished as Caius, and Aro entered with Felix, and Chelsea.

It was at that moment... That Edward spoke up.

"I am sorry, for having trying to make you mine Bella... And Jasper I know you wouldn't have used your gift... But I do love Bella...Probably not to the extent you both are feeling and growing... I think Marcus is right Alice... It is starting to make sense..." Edward finished finally flashing that cute crooked smile that made Edward, simply Edward... The boy that once held my heart, my first bout of bad puppy love... the boy that had introduced me to a world of supernatural mythical creatures... The boy that lead me to my true mate through abandonment and heartache. The boy I would always be friends with, and always talk literary works with... The boy that was slowly starting to show his man side, which is what Alice would need... I was truly happy for them both.

"Bella, Mi Amor - Is everything okay with the little villa here?" Caius asked as Aro looked happy and came over and embraced me lightly. "Major, how do you like the ride? Nice car huh?" He finished while shaking Jaspers hand.

"Everything is amazing... Thank you so much!" I exclaimed in response.

"It's a pleasure, and to have you and Jasper joining the guard, even makes it more so Miss Swan." Caius replied, while walking over a kissing my hand.

"Wait... What the fuck?" Edward and Alice both blurted out in unison.

"Ah, yes Jasper and Bella will both be part of the guard here in Italy.. We always have room for more if either of you are interested." Aro spoke softly, and from the heart. "We have a villa or two in every large city through out Europe, think about it... times are changing." He ended while giving the two shocked looking wonder twins a small and sincere looking smile.

"Bella have you lost your mind ... ? They typically drink people, innocent people!" Edward piped up looking horror struck.

"Yes vampires typically eat people, and most do not like to play with their food like you and Emmett." Jasper retorted... "A little play can be fun depending... Not going to deny." He finished with a dark chuckle that made me smile.

"Thats sick." Edward stated still looking shocked.

"No, thats normal..." Jasper replied smiling at me.

"Are you both sure about this?" Alice then asked sounding truly concerned.

"Never been more sure, Alice." I replied while going to go stand back next to Jasper.

"As long as both are happy, but I must refuse the offer Aro, Edward isn't ready for a people diet yet, and i really would rather stick to animals." Alice finished honestly.

"No worries... But please do visit often, and don't just rush off... Enjoy a holiday, it is Italy... You will enjoy every minute." Aro shot back honestly and sincerely.

We will stay the night, but I got a lot of damage control to take care of from the run away bride." Alice finished with a light laugh and rolled her eyes at me. "You owe me a week in Paris... I would like fashion week." Alice then stated once more while glaring at me with a smile.

"I can do that." I stated honestly.

"Are you sure Darlin' - those are dangerous waters for human and vampire alike." Jasper interrupted causing the whole room to giggle and laugh.

"Well, your coming so you can keep me safe, Major." I shot back with a grin, causing Alice to laugh and smile

"Women are evil.." Jasper groaned.

"You have no idea..." Jane blurted happily with a evil grin making Caius smile brightly. and everyone to chuckle again.

"So... I haven't been out on the town at night since well roughly before world war two, unless it involved hunting..." Marcus started with a smile... "What are we doing tonight?" He then smiled.

"How do you all feel about a club that plays underground techno, disco trash, and house music..? The best part it is in the catacombs of Rome." Jasper stated honestly flashing me a smile causing me to internally melt. "It starts at eleven pm and goes until dawn... And Alice if you, Bella, Jane, and Chelsea hurry that gives you five hours to shop for outfits!" He smiled at us all... And I knew that was his way of telling Alice he still loved her, just not in the lover type way. I was perfectly okay with that, and happy about it too.

"Rave, club clothes?" Alice stated looking horrified she could go designer for this. But still a smile was creeping slowly across her face.

"What shall we wear?" Caius stated looking concerned.

"Gentleman... Edward and I will accompany you for some threads... The whole victorian goth look could probably work, but will update you a bit." Jasper stated boldly.

"Sweet!" Jane said happily. Great I thought to myself, another that likes to shop... But I couldn't blame her. . . She was a forever fifteen year old at heart.

"Well let's go, we have minimal time to find what fits right!" Alice exclaimed . "We will see you back here later!" She finished while all but tearing my arms out of their sockets dragging me in hast for her pursuits of fashion.

Tonight was going to be a good night! I thought to myself, and just went with it!

**_Read - Review- Enjoy! _**

**_Thanks to all the reviewers... You all make me smile, and rock! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Baptized By Fire

5.

Jane was driving her Lamborghini like a lunatic getting to the more dark and gothic and punk- like boutiques on the west side of Rome. Alice was scrolling through her smart phone like a half crazed woman on a mission, searching latest club style trends. Chelsea was eyeing me like I was something to eat... I was, so that didn't bother me. I was relieved Jasper and I had a chance to confront both Alice and Edward before we went further, it made everything feel more right, like I wasn't living in a dream that would end abruptly one day. Everything was falling into place as if fate had planned it, which of course it had. At least, I thought so...A tiny part of me was starting to think I was made for this. It's funny how a shy quiet dark and internally twisted girl can get along so well with the undead. I smiled internally at this... This was were I fit in, and I loved it.

We finally arrived in a shopping district that would have made any of our parents living or deceased cringe. I liked it. As Alice started to hustle us about, a salon caught my eye... Hmmm I wonder if I could sneak off long enough without her noticing for long enough? I thought to myself, while pretending to be completely drawn into all of the clothing options Alice was looking at I started texting my Jasper.

"What do you think about shorter hair on me?" I texted bluntly trying to get a feel. The truth is I had wanted Rihanna's mohawk type cut since I first saw her sporting it, yet I didn't want to go that short on the top - shoulder length would do.

"I love your locks Bella, but short hair is very sexy as well, and anything looks good on you Darlin... I mean I wouldn't try to pull off the whole shaved head look, but anything would look great!" Jasper texted back... So I set my plan in motion!

"Jane distract Alice at all costs, I gotta get something taken care of, and shouldn't take too long." I stated in a very very low whisper I could hardly hear myself, as I gestured towards the salon where all of the stylists seemed to have neon chunks in their locks and geometric cuts.

"Okay, hurry, I'd hate to make her drop in public." Jane grinned at me with a flicker of evil in it that made me giggle aloud.

Jane went to work keeping Alice unaware of what I was up to, and I bulked for the salon. I had always wanted a hawk and I was going to do it.

After explaining to the stylist how I wished for a number two comb all the way around the sides up to my forehead and to the back...And the top of it layered in a jagger type cut, that went right bellow my shoulders, and how I wanted two blood red streaks in the front, and the rest pitch black, she got right to work!

While the color was processing after the cut that probably made me ten pounds lighter, I treated myself to a pedicure and manicure, and got black nails with red templar style crosses painted off to the sides on slight angles. The stylist worked amazingly fast, and after the nails I decided to get everything waxed brows, legs, and even went with the brazilian, that is not comfortable at all to endure, but well worth it in my opinion!

It was when the beautician was putting the finishing touches on my make up, and the other was styling my new hawk in a Barbarella style with a tuft in the back and the front parted to the right completely framing my face, with a slight wave and lift, to my long bangs, and two thin shockingly blood red streaks on either side, highlighted by the black, with the rest of my tendrils smoothly, yet geometrically hanging.. Alice came bursting in with a huge radiant smile.

"You look fantastic Bella!" She chimed happily with a real smile crossing her face.

"I told you she would!" Jane sang out rolling her eyes. . .

As for Chelsea, she looked bored, but I couldn't blame her. She surprised me when she said "Kick ass, Bell." and flashed me a grin.

"Excuse me Miss, do you have a changing room where we could get dressed, Alice asked sweetly to the stylist working on my hair still while the other was finishing my dark eye make up. Of course they complied with smiles, and that was when my own nerves shock slightly I had no idea what Alice, would have picked for me to wear... I was nervous.

As I entered the waxing and massage room to change with the Pixie, the Tormenter, and the Hungry looking lady vamps, they must have sensed it because they all told me in unison to... 'Chill out and relax'.

The first thing Alice tossed me as we began dressing were thigh high black fishnets... "They match the purple lacy get up your sporting underneath and will go nicely... Just trust me." Alice stated calmly... Well now this could get drastically interesting, I thought to myself. The next thing she handed me was a pair of super destroyed black leather skin tight jeans, that actually fit like a glove, and allowed the fishnets to show through perfectly. Surprisingly however, the next thing I was not expecting... Alice then tossed me some nice cushy ankle socks, ah, she knew I did actually plan to dance tonight... I thought to myself... And then she tossed me some true shit kicking black, sliver buckled, thigh high combat boots that fit perfectly and had a nice square three to four inch heel on them that lifted me to about five seven or so in height..Finally for the top she threw me a black leather v-neck, halter type top that looked as if it had no back to it, I mean it did but it was just leather straps adorned with little blood red beads that hung loosely draping down my back, and came to a nice V in the front bottom... Luckily it had a built in underwire on the inside that pushed my curves up perfectly and fit like a glove at the top and tailored out just slightly with very subtle flare towards the bottom, so I could ditch the purple lacy little bra for now.

"You all look amazing..." I stated as I turned around from dressing to find them all dressed similar yet different. I noticed I was the only one in all black, and who had destroyed jeans on and any red accents.. Internally, I smiled at this as I matched Jasper's Whitlock crest jewelry, he'd given me just a couple hours ago perfectly.

Jane looked older and more womanly than childlike with the same kind of top but hers was purple zebra striped metallic like fabric, and she had black leather skin tight jeans on with black stiletto thigh highs... She was smiling from ear to ear, and truly giddy about going out tonight, and secretly I think she was hoping the new change in wardrobe might draw slight attention from her sire, Caius... I had a feeling he would indeed.

Chelsea had the same pants and boots as Jane, but silvery grey diagonal pinstriped top, and it fit her whole persona well.

Alice was wearing again the same black leather pants and boots as Jane and Chelsea, but her shirt was hot pink, with black stars all over, and had much more back on it. She looked positively perfect, and the pink so suited her bubbly personality!

"Before we leave, here we all go..." Jane said with a smirk, as she grabbed new velvet cloak coats out of the shopping bag next to her, and handed Alice a pitch black one with hot pink piping. Next she threw Chelsea a pewter grey cloak with black piping..Then she tossed me a blood red cloak with black piping, as she put on her deep purple cloak, that had black piping.

I felt confident with my new look, yet giddy all the same, I had worn clothes like this on many a night while still living with Renee, however I had never gone full out hawk on my hair, I hoped Jasper would think I looked half as great as I felt!

"Ladies hoods up, let's roll." Jane stated with confidence.

"We look so hot." Chelsea started with a grin... "Bella for your kind, you look nothing less than perfection!" She then finished with a brilliant grin.

We departed the small salon after I paid and tipped well, making our way back to the villa on the other side of the city. I was getting more and more excited by the second!

What seemed like hours later, mainly because of my building anticipation, we finally arrived at what completely felt like home.

"Hello Ladies." Marcus said while opening the car door. He looked drastically younger, and actually had some sex appeal... He still was like an uncle though, but I was sure he'd have a hard time keeping women away, who knows maybe he'd meet his mate? Though he'd never gotten over his first wife. . .

Everyone always thought it was Caius and Aro that had dispatched her. The truth was, it was a real child of the moon, werewolf. . . Not like Jacob and his kind, but one very similar in origins to what I was going to become soon, a vampire... Yes even the most powerful race, has enemies and war... I had hope though, that maybe he'd find love again.

"Bella, you look positively divine!" Marcus said as we were making our way to the entrance of the villa.

"Breathtaking Jane! Is that really you?" Caius blurted out once we were inside with a new look on his face I had never seen, and I couldn't help but feel Jane light up.

"It's me, so you approve?" Jane asked thoughtfully with a deep smile.

"I think you look beautiful, young one! Perhaps if you'd not be offended, you'd chance a dance with me later this evening?" Caius replied with a bow of his head.

"Hey there Darlin'... You look so, beautiful!" Jasper drawled out with a slight husky undertone as he was coming down the circular stairs, at human speed.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Jasper." I stated as I felt my lust growing, I took note he was in grey destroyed slim yet boot cut jeans than hung just slightly lower off his hips... He had on black shit kicking lug boots that his pant legs draped over perfectly. He had on a black slim fitting t-shirt that made ever muscle in his torso and chest visible, and made my breath hitch. He was carrying a black leather motor-cross type jacket, and mirror aviator shades covering his glorious ruby red eyes.

"Are we ready all ready?" Edward stated as he followed from behind my Jasper looking rather not so Edward like, and looking directly at Alice with his crooked smile... I really think personally the whole new gothic punk look was working well for everyone.

"I believe so." Aro stated happily while eyeing Chelsea and smiling.

"Nobody's going to be able to keep their eyes off of you Darlin' you really look, amazing." Jasper whispered in a drawl as he wrapped his arm around me and we began to make our way to the catacombs.

We got our hands stamped at the entrance of the club that was blasting the LMFAO song titled "Shots".

I noticed Jasper smirk at me and send me a dose of confidence. I started to let the music take over me ... "Show me what you got, my lil spitfire." He drawled out n a sexy ass tone as his arms started too snake over and around me.

As we started to escape to the freedom music can offer, and dance, Alice came carrying glasses of shots, jello shots... "All for the human!" She laughed, while grinning. And so I began slamming them down! I hadn't been shit wrecked in quite some time, and tonight I was going to make up for it. Well not completely, I was determined to say sober enough so Jasper and I could have our own party later on..Amazingly it takes a lot to get me drunk...Plus dancing makes you somehow stay sober longer. And I made that perfectly clear to him on my third shot, earning a very sexy grin from my Major.

A few moments later a song I had foggy memories of from my early life came on that had been remixed into a sweet dub-step. The first chorus line saying "I've got the brains, you've got the looks, let's make lots of money." Made me think of Alice and Edward, and they were totally owning the dance floor. I smiled, they were off to a great start.

Then I noticed when the song "It Girl" that had come on, that Caius and Jane where getting rather close, and I smiled because I knew she had liked him very much for a long time, and I knew he was to proper to make a move!

"You are my "It girl" Darlin'...'' Jasper whispered as we entangled ourselves to the beat of the music.

"Now let's show them how dancing is suppose to be really done." He then whispered as one of my all time favorite songs called 'Baptized by Fire' came on remixed again with a kick ass dub-step. I let the music consume me, and flowed to the rhythm with Jasper. I noticed all eyes where on us, and I didn't mind, I knew we were rockin' it like no one else.

"Follow my lead Darlin'..'' Jasper whispered as the song called "It's a sin'' mash up remix with "Vampires" by the Pet Shop Boys, started to play... I noticed through the trance of the music, the all of the other humans had cleared the floor as all my favorite undead beings, rocked the waltz with modern dub step steps..

"Nobody can take their eyes off you my beautiful girl... Especially me, my love... Wanna head back home?" Jasper stated in a new found husky tone, that made his drawl sound even more sexy.. If that was possible. I felt the lust and love he was projecting. and I shot him some of my own for good measure... Followed by my best smirk.

"I'd love too..." I answered as Jasper escorted me off the dance floor texting everyone, to let them know we were taking our leave for the night... Or possibly nights, if my lust had anything to say about it.

Our exit of the club and walk through the catacombs which where incredibly creepy considering I was walking with one of the undead, and I soon would be one myself... Jasper took a look around, and picked me up bridal style and moved faster than Edward had ever dared back to our Villa.

Upon entry he assaulted my mouth with passionate deep kisses...Causing an ice cold fire to rage inside of me, consisting of lust, love, want, and need. Again I found myself being pushed up against a wall.

"I need you my beautiful manx... You look so fucking hot, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier because I was trying to keep my lust in check, otherwise their might have very well been a orgy of sorts with how much was building inside of me...And well let's not think about that at the moment!" My Major, whispered into my ear in between soft bites and kisses trailing down my jaw line, and neck to my collarbone.

"I want you... I need you... My love..." I whispered back with a hitch in my breath and a weak feeling of need in my stomach and knees.

Jasper then went back to my mouth kissing it so deeply and passionately I was literally melting into him it felt like. I felt his grip tighten on me and the air move briskly around us.

"Bella open your beautiful brown majestic eyes baby." Jasper whispered as I felt him setting me down on a bed.

Opening my eyes, I saw my soulmate standing before me, in a candle lit room I hadn't even seen before. The elegant black iron scrolled bed had a white taffeta comforter, with red satin hemming the sides, matching white taffeta drapes with blood red sheers with black beading hung on the windows. Blood red and black rose petals had been scattered across the floor and bed amazingly. The actual vase of them was un top of the slow burning fireplace that was right across from it. The room was amazing...

"I wanted this, to be special for us, my Darlin'." Jasper stated while stroking my face gently.

"I love you, I love this... This is so, perfect." I answered looking deep into his ruby blood red eyes.

Jasper then leaned down and kissed me passionately again, leaning me back on the bed so we was on top as we got lost in each other again. He snapped his fingers very loud, and the original version of the song "Vampires" started to play. I felt his lips smile while kissing me still, never leaving. Bliss, I was in bliss.

He paused then ripping off his shirt to reveal his perfectly muscular chest. I traced his scars , and their where hundreds, with my fingertips lightly, causing him to flinch slightly at first, and then purr slightly. Our lips met again, and I felt him tearing away that the hideous fabric separating us. Soon there was nothing in between us, and his hands where roaming everywhere. I was in true paradise.

"Bella, my love... I may, loose some control, and change you... Once... this begins." Jasper whispered lovingly.

"I want that, I want to be like you and with you for all eternity... I love you Jasper, and I trust you." I answered locking my brown eyes, to his now black onyx orbs.

"Then it will happen, tonight... And not a moment later, my sweet Darlin'.." Jasper stated, and then whispered... I love you, please just don't close those brown eyes, I will miss them and I want to remember them forever, and this forever my love." Jasper finished and then braced him self up slightly while griping the frame of the iron bed.

Never taking his eyes off of mine he thrust in gently... Attacking my mouth with deep kisses, and whispers of love where exchanged. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain that made me drip down his hard organ inside me, mixed with blood even I could smell, lots of pain, but he being whom he is, my soulmate, made it feel very much worth it. He gave me a few moments to get use to the intrusion before gently rocking his hips very slowly at first, and before long we established a steady rhythm of love between us

I felt on ice cold fire again, and so did he as our paces where building, faster, harder, stronger, between us. Right as we were both among our climax together, I felt his sharp teeth sink deeply into my neck and being to pump his venom, on the right side first, then the left, and then right over my heart.

Venom started to burn me alive, but I held onto my resolve to not scream, no I would not do that to my love. I would burn silently... And except the pain, the pain let me know I was still alive in a sense, just changing... Changing for Jasper... We would finally be on more equal footing and have eternity. I would not scream at all I kept chanting to myself.

My last coherent words to my love as a human girl, were.. "I love you Jasper Whitlock... I love you!" And then I closed my eyes and mouth and let the fire consume me as he laid down next to me, holding me tightly in his arms, while I lay on my pyre, being baptized by fire.

**_Read - review- enojy! :) Thanks reviewers! You are all Awesome! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Baptized by Fire 6.

"You don't have to bottle in all of the pain I know your feeling, how do you even do that Darlin? I know not even I had such control during my change, I screeched the whole time...I'm so sorry about this part of the deal my love. But damn girl, your control even while changing is mind blowing lil Darlin'." My Jasper kept whispering such encouraging sweet things and into my ear while I burned alive from the inside out.

While laying on my pyre of flames baptizing me into new life of being one of the undead... His voice began to grow much clearer along with other sounds. But I held onto my resolve not to scream or make him feel any guilt, even though he obviously new I was a fucking inferno. I do not think that Lucifer, nor the lowest level in hell could possibly relate. But I would not scream, my resolve was stronger than this inferno, I would not give Lucifer the satisfaction of a scream, while being thrown into my personal hell of Dante's inferno, while changing to an immortal for my lover, and soulmate. My love was stronger than a scream. This was worth it. Jasper was worth it!

'We were worth it - Love was worth it!' Would become my internal mantra for for the change, and my resolve not to scream. I would never hurt my true mate that way.. He could encourage me, and I loved him more for that... But I would not give into temptation for one little whimper! If I did, I would not be able to resist screaming, and begging for death, and Jasper Whitlock, my love and mate, did not deserve that.

As time passed, days - hours - weeks - years, perhaps? The flames raged on, yet I began to start counting seconds, thirty six hundred seconds later I felt Jasper sliding fabric over my charred, crisp, changing body... Then I felt him take his place cradling me in his arms again.

I felt a burn in my throat start to tickle more than other areas, if it could even be considered a tickle? At this point I was calling it a tickle because everything else was on fire already, this was winner however! My throat seemed more on fire more than any other part of me, on my personal pyre of change, as delicious scents where starting to invade my nostrils...The subtle humming of heartbeats seemed to bring these scents into my throat, and more odd, made me crave their essences. Blood no longer smelled like salty rust, it had flavors all it's own hidden in the scents, some much more appetizing than others... But all appealing, none the less.

"Hello Bella, I've been waiting for this for quite some time." A new voiced echoed, which had me utterly confused, simply because Jasper was in the process of telling me about all of my human memories that he knew of, and I don't think very many living or undead beings who dared to interrupt him, would be left alive or unscathed.

"I'm in your head Bella, and no I am not a figment of the imagination... Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Lilith and I am the mother of all undead, young child..." The voice spoke out in a sing song tone that made a chill run down my spine even through the flames I was facing.

"You have every reason to be scared Isabella. I am lethal, I am in the mother of all monsters that live within all vampires... And while I control and feed upon my undead children's bloodlust... You're different.. Much different, like your mate Jasper. You crave all blood stronger than most of my undead children, yet you have consciouses. Which is interesting. Not that I am one for goody too shoes, I know what choices I made, and I know as a result your new race was created due to my selfishness. But that is where it gets sticky... Like blood." Lilith paused with a dark chuckle, before beginning again. "You see Isabella, times are changing, humanity is torn on right and wrong, some want more choices, others want to reject God, and all other spiritual creatures... The end is coming for the human race, and we have a job to fulfill. We will act as angels of death in these great tribulations, you though will help usher in a new dawn for living undead creatures and show them how to do good." Lilith then finished letting me take in everything she said.

"How - Why would I want to help you, you are evil, you left Adam, and married Lucifer. I think I will stick to good, if it's all the same." I replied bluntly internally in my thoughts back at Lilith.

"You have read the edited version of history I presume. The one that makes me out as the mother of all infant deaths, wife of the devil, etc etc... The truth is while yes indeed I made some choices, I never married satan, nor am I or we demons...Demons, typically - well they are a lot worse than even our species. I married Cain. Adams first born, and yes a sinful murderer, of his brother Able. After that he and I where cursed to walk the world unmarked, and feast on the blood on the innocent, never changing, but watching what was left of Eden crumble before us. Watching our human mortal brethren destroy themselves in the pursuit of knowledge. Waiting, waiting and watching our undead children right themselves, till they developed more good in them that outweighed the bad, that not only my sins, but Cain's, and Adam and Eves, lead us all too. Am I mad at God ? Everyday! Had he not given us freewill none of this would have happened! Nor would the decent of Lucifer that leads all mankind into temptation, and undead alike... Like my lost son James for instance, or Victoria... Lost to the fires forever. They let envy, jealousy, greed, and hate consume them... Not even I give into the seven deadly sins. Nor do most of my living dead children... When they do I weep, as do the angels. For we are nothing but fallen angels, cursed to stay earthbound because of my previous sins ourselves. We are the walking earthbound angels of death sentenced here to bring about a new dawn in the history of ll that is and was and ever shall be. And you Isabella will help lead my children to that." Lilith then finished.

'Me... Why?' Was my inner thought in response to all of that!

"Because Isabella if not for you one of my most brutal, lethal, and beautiful children would have been lost, but because you were in the fates, you brought him to hope, and hope, real hope, is what the world needs. You have a conscious, and a heart that makes mine yearn for the love you hold in it. You have a solid sense of right and wrong... But yet you still respected our, your now - race. You didn't buy into fairytales saying how damned we are, you knew better, because you saw the good in us."

'How am I going to exactly change the world I am just me, just Isabella...Bella.' I replied dumbly, yet curious.

"I don't make appearances much unless truly needed these days, and in this time..." Lilith began cryptically again in my thoughts.

Then through the flames it was like she parted the blackness charring me, while I lay on my pyre. She came into my mental view, and I gasped internally at what I saw... For she looked just like me ?

"How is it possible, you are me, with violet eyes." I retorted internally at the image searing into my mind.

"You are of my direct human blood lines Bella, you are a Swan... An ugly duckling that get more beautiful with age, if you will. I only had two human children with my Cain before he killed Able and cursed us to this. You are of one of those lines... Jasper the other. Now don't go thinking it's all incest ick... I can assure you, it's so far removed you don't have anything on that note to fret about. Hardly any different from how all humans can go back to Adam and Eve... Which they can... So can we. But both you and Jasper carry our real royal blood, that will help bring the race of vampires front and center, and help them keep humanity and good alive. There will be wars, and and wars to fight, but between you two and my other undead children, there is hope, hope for humanity an God. Hope for good... I will be in contact with you my beautiful daughter from the line of Cain... I will be in touch with both of you... Just remember, to keep the hope alive." Lilith finished with a smile, and departed back into the smoke leaving my mind reeling.

As I pondered everything she had said, I couldn't help but wonder what Jasper would think of any of this when I told him? Would he think of me as insane? Doubtful, confused perhaps... Or he may think I was dreaming the whole thing, but he should know it was impossible to dream during the change that causes one to be burned at the steak.. Shouldn't it?

Laying still in my lovers arms, keeping up my perfect facade, and inner mantra going, to not lay in wreath in pain... Scents began to consume my nose again, causing the pain in my throat to heighten once more outweighing every other flame. That is until the pain in my heart hit new heights, as it took off like the blades of a helicopter, or a military jets turbines.

Finally breaking my perfect facade of peaceful slumber, I gasped and clutched at my heart, as it hit new speeds and burned more than any other flame on me. Surely I was dying now, the pain in my throat... Nothing compared to this burn!

"Darlin' it won't be long now love... This is the worst bit of it, I love you, and soon it'll be over, my sweet girl!" Jasper comforted, which was reassuring, but didn't help fan the flame building in my chest one bit.

Dear God, if this was some kind of cruel joke to kill me, let it be over! I thought to myself as my heart felt like it was beating a hole straight out of my chest!

Faster, faster, hotter and more hot! The flame was getting out of control as if some kind of nuclear war was going on within my beating erratic heart.

I tried to take a deep breath, that did NOTHING, except bring more unwanted flames into my throat, and made me crave not only Jasper now, but Jasper and blood.

Seven hundred and seventy seven beats later and two more yelps breaking my perfect facade... My heart finally came to an explosive feeling stop... And then Silence.

"It's okay to open your eyes now Darlin' I'm right here and your never gonna have to feel that pain again, I promise sweet Darlin'.." Jasper finally spoke after giving me a few moments to realize I was no longer on a burning pyre.

Slowly I opened my eyes, my vision sharper than I could even imagine, and before me the most beautiful image of perfection to ever grace the world, my personal Apollo, my love, my Jasper, wearing a sexy soft smile.

"I love you." Was what left my mouth first, in a new angelic musical voice I had never heard from my lips before.

"As I love you, my beautiful perfect angel." Jasper replied, still smiling at me with a look of adoration.

Before I could process my thoughts clearly I realized they lead my body to crash into my Jaspers, and embrace him passionately. My reflexes where obviously sharp and more acute than I could have ever imagined, even though it had been previously explained to me, what to expect when waking up into this life! Jasper then interrupted my distracting thoughts, with a kind chuckle.

"Easy Bella, remember your a lot stronger than me right now." He laughed while smiling just the same.

I immediately loosened my grip on him, and apologized for being clumsy.

"You are far from clumsy my dear Bella... Just very strong at the moment." He replied with a soft chuckle still smiling at me.

"Before we get into the physics of how strong you are my love, what do you say... We go hunting?" Jasper asked with a smile that would have made my heart stop had it been still beating.

"I'd love too..." I replied honestly while grabbing for my throat, noticing the flames welling within it.

"Okay Darlin' … Just follow me and we will go get something hot and warm to snack on, and I will show you how it's done." Jasper smiled.

_**- How is that for a cliffy! Hehe... More soon!**_

_**Please Read and Review! All of you rock! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but eh, sometimes life does happen! More soon! :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

Baptized By Fire

7.

"Bella... The first thing to remember, is to move at human paces on the crowded streets, so we do not give anything away. The second thing to remember is to not let our inner monster out completely till we have secured our prey, and checked to make sure we have lured them to a secure area. . . When we leave the villa I will hold your hand, and send you calm so you do not get overwhelmed." Jasper stated as he lead me down the spiral staircase to the villas grand entrance.

"I don't want to kill any kids Jasper, so please... Don't let me." I stated honestly with a tad amount of fear.

"I would never let you, I've lived with that guilt... It's not a fun thing to deal with no matter how tasteful their innocent blood is... You have no worries, I would never allow it, even if it meant temporarily paralyzing you." Jasper replied with a sincere smile, letting me have the tiniest increase of confidence.

We left the villa, and the scents swirled and invaded me along with the murmuring of the heartbeats that pumped their delicious tastes. I felt Jaspers hand grip slightly tighter on my own. "Thank you." I whispered to my mate. I knew he wouldn't let me eat all of Rome.

We hit the catacombs again, that had lead us to the rave just previously before my change into this life. But they were quiet now... Except for two young women, who where fighting... They smelled okay, like pine and fire, laced with chocolate. Not the most delicious scent, but enough to make my throat burn with need.

"Easy Bella, we don't want to kill our food before we taste their life essence." Jasper whispered into my ear. "They run a underground human sex trade circle and prey upon other young, much too young of women and men... They are murderers themselves, and have no problem dispatching anyone who threatens to go to the authorities and report them... I think we found dinner." Jasper stated seriously.

With that he loosened his grip on me completely, and just whispered... "Follow your instincts. I will have whichever you leave me." And smirked, and delicious handsome smirk.

"Evening Ladies... Me and my lover are lost care to give a girl some directions on how to get out of here?" I asked in a sing song voice to the two women whom looked devoid of all honesty.

"Why don't you and him come back to our place for a little get together." The black haired one asked with a false smile... "Yeah we're having a party of sorts, and you look like you'd fit right in!" The red haired one finished, and then it hit me - waves of deceit and ulterior motives, as they stalked closer to me in a personal and invading manner.

"How about, not..." I simply said, and then my instincts took over completely... I snatched the red heads neck before she knew what hit her and sank my teeth into her pulsing jugular, draining her of any life.

I looked to Jasper, and he was still drinking from the black haired excuse of a human... As he stopped I noticed he left a tiny little trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. I immediately assaulted him crashing into him and darting out my tongue to his lips.

"That is how it is done Bella... That is how we hunt." He gasped out in between passionate deep kisses.

"Mine!" I growled out feeling new animalistic urges as Jasper and I got tangled into each other that would have shattered me if still a human!

"Mine!" Jasper roared as well, melting into me with ease, and power.

I noticed then, what Jasper had put me in during my change, a denim mini skirt, and nice black peasant top, with matching black knee high uggs. And then it hit me, he had left me devoid of any undergarments as he pinned me down on the catacombs flooring, and hiked my skirt up, to expose my slick sex for him. Before I had time to contemplate what he was doing, he buried my face between my legs lapping up my most intimate of venom juices, that flowed from me with want.

As I was about to explode from the passion the feeling of his tongue brought my hot core, he paused and then kneeled before me showing me his hot hard, large organ.

My eyes got huge as I took it in, he was a sexual icon, he was apollo, I had to have him!

"Taste me Bella." He stated simply cocking his eyebrows and smirking, feeling my obvious desires.

That was all it took, I let my sexual urges and instinct guide me... Before I knew it, I was on my belly propping myself up by my elbows, in front of his exposed cock. Licking it like a lollipop, teasing him causing him to tremble, and then I took it all into my mouth and suck on the shaft while bobbing my head... Suck on the up strokes, and humming on the down.

"God Dang Darlin! I gotta have you now.. He groaned in a pleasure filled tone.

Before I knew it he had me turned over onto my hands and knees, and parted my legs wide with his own knees... I felt his fingers play softly with my wet clit, and pinch it causing me to moan with want.

"Your a naughty girl, aren't you Bella?" Jasper asked me huskily.

"Yes." I responded honestly.

SMACK! His hand came down on my bare ass I had exposed for him.

"You like that?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Yes... I.. I do." I stuttered. Still wanting his shaft to invade me.

Smack - smack - smack... And then... He thrust into forcefully causing my juices to explode all over his hard sex. Gently he tugged on my long locks, bringing me up off of my hands, while he snaked his other free arm to the front of me and alternated between playing with each nipple under my shirt - pinching it and tweaking it, and then pinching my clit with his powerful thrusts invading my personal temple! I was on ice cold fire again, but this time my juices where overflowing from pleasure!

"Such a good little sex doll, aren't you darlin'!" Jasper growled out, nipping my neck.

"I love being your sex doll, Jasper~I like it like this... I like it rough!" I growled back, bucking my ass into his thrusts causing our climax to grow.

"We'll have to play with that idea further Bella! I like a lady who loves it rough , lover." He growled getting more forceful and powerful with his thrusts!

It built up so intensely I finally screamed out in pleasure, right as Jasper growled out from his climax too.

Turning me around he kissed me deeply and softly, and smiled as he did... "You my dear, are a little manx... I have other plans for you and that sexual appetite you have, Darlin!

"Oh I can't wait to see what you have planed.." I purred back at my mate.

"How is your thirst?" Jasper asked concerned as he lifted me to my feet, and pulled my skirt back down right and proper like, while he refastened his own fly, and belt.

"It's okay - for now..." I replied honestly.

"You just say the word Darlin', and we will hunt again." Jasper stated sincerely, and honestly, and sent me waves of love, as he laced his arm over my shoulder and led me back to the villa.

When we hit the streets, a new scent hit me, a mouthwatering scent... Jasper tensed and tried to hold me back. the last thing I heard was, Bella... No!

It was too late, I had sank my teeth into Angela, and tasted her mouthwatering blood... Filled with utter regret, and utter curiosity as to how the hell she'd come to Rome... I realized my mistake, and pumped her with as much venom as I could... I hoped, it would be enough.

"You've done fine Bella, but we gotta get her out of the streets, before she screams." Jasper whispered.

"We rushed at inhuman speeds, through the night lit streets with Angela twitching in Jasper's arms.

Making our way through the Villa, Jasper set her down in the room I had initially picked out with the subtle grey's and purples, and pinks... Calming.

As we sat near Angela before the fire completely consumed her she managed to grit out one last cryptic message... "Dad was right... Vampires, in Rome ... Oh God Kill me!" She screamed out lurching in pain, as my venom hit her heart, and the change was now underway.

"It's not your fault Bella... Don't feel so guilty." Jasper stated to me sincerely...

"I should have listened to you Jasper..." Was my reply.

"No, I should have acted sooner... Either way, she is not dead in the literal sense... All because you had control enough not to drain her. So don't be so blue." Jasper stated again pushing waves of his sincerity to me, and I was grateful for that.

"Now the only thing left to do was wait... And tell the Volturi of my slight mishap... Great! I thought to myself with chagrin.

**Read Review and Enjoy 3 **

**All of my reviewers, you guys are awesome, and make me smile :] **


	8. Chapter 8

Baptized by Fire 8.

I sit there watching Angela Weber change, due to my simple lack of control. I tried to to talk her through her screams, and remind her of what I knew of her human life, while Jasper tried to spread calm all around. If only I would have listened to him, this would not have happened, perhaps. Although a thought was still ever present in my mind...Why had Angela come Rome? Just a few days ago, I was a run away bride in pursuit of my true happy ending, and blessed am I, I found it with my Volturi family, and my eternal mate Jasper. But what had triggered Angela to come across the world to Rome? I wanted to very much to shake her out of her flames and make her answer me! Grr, frustrated was an understatement!

"Thats quite the funny cocktail of emotions you are stirring around Darlin'" Jasper chuckled whilst flashing me my most favorite grin he owned.

"It's just... Why... Angela in Rome! Gah!" I blurted out in response, earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"We will get answers once she's more ... Comfortable." Jasper replied honestly as he came across the room, and sat gently next to me pulling me into a half embrace, and sending me loads of calm. "You see Bella your my mate, and also you knew about our life, our race before your change, your control is that of vampires much older in age... So lets bask in the calm while we have it... Before the storm." Jasper whispered as he lovingly pecked my neck.

"What storm?" I asked completely oblivious.

"The storm that will take place when you see how most newborns awake to this life, after being baptized by the fires of immortality." Jasper whispered sincerely. And I then realized, I would see the full fury of our kind once little Angela awoke to this.

"And what a hell of a storm it will be! She had no warning! NONE! Other than a cryptic message from Jake and her father when she set out to meet up with Bella... This is NOT right!" Alice interjected while bursting into the room as Edward followed behind.

"I thought you two where leaving." I growled out, feeling a need to claim my territory, I couldn't explain why... It was an animalistic urge, but I felt myself balling into a defensive crouch in front of Angela's bed where she lay, and yanking Jasper behind me, and growling at the two intruders.

"Easy Bella... It's just Alice and Edward." Jasper whispered.

"Sorry Bella - I forgot about... Well what it's like when your new in this life." Alice chimed and for the first time ever, I sensed something new...Fear. Alice was afraid of me, as was Edward who looked shocked.

"Jasper... She's well... Is that you?" Edward whispered in an alarmed tone.

"Do not talk like I am not fucking here!" I roared with rage, earning a laugh from Jasper.

"Bella, darlin' ... I am gonna ask you calm the hell down, your changing everyones emotions and blocking me out... And I am not sure to be honest how the hell your doing it." Jasper pleaded, sounding rather alarmed now himself.

"Sorry." I quickly stated, dropping the fear in the room, I had just previously played with like a ball, bouncing the energy around.

'She can't even control her emotions... This should be great when Angela awakes.' Edwards vain vice probed into my head, though his lips had never moved.

"I can control my fucking emotions just fine, and if I where you, I'd worry about about something called manners... Didn't anyone ever fucking tell you it's rude to intrude into someones place of fucking dwelling, without an damn invite!" I hissed out in response.

Edwards eyes got huge as saucers... "How did you read my mind Bella? You mind is still silent." Edward asked in a meek sounding scared whisper.

"Fuck if I know, maybe if you kept your vanity a little muted, wouldn't be an issue!" I hissed out once more.

"Shield... Bella Darlin' your a shield... And that is fucking awesome love!" Jasper whispered to me, causing me to smile.

"Strange... Has she seen any visions of the future?" Alice then asked truly sounding curious.

"Alice... What. The. Fuck! I am right here DAMNIT!... Could you all please stop talking about me like I where some fucking lab rat!" I growled out and and picked up the fear bouncing around the room and threw it at the pixie, causing her to fall on her knees whimpering in fear.

"Can't say she didn't warn you both..." Jasper chuckled darkly, before adding.. "Down Bella...Take it easy kitten."

"Sorry." I responded again to my love, once more dropping the energy that held fear in it.

"No worries." Jasper whispered as he again kissed my neck lightly. "Now about this storm Angela will wake soon... So why is it you two are back?" Jasper probed looking onto Alice and Edward.

"Peter, that hooligan friend of yours got delayed in Spain, and knew you'd need help with her, so he texted us to intervene." Edward answered with honesty, but something about the way her referred to Peter as a hooligan, made me growl at him. causing him to flinch back.

"Sorry Bella... I meant hooligan as in prankster, punk... Not meaning to offend." Edward retorted, causing my growl to stop.

"Good tiger." Jasper laughed into my ear.

"You are ferocious for a vampire Bella... And I mean that as a compliment." Alice chimed, while smiling at me and I felt her honesty so I smiled back.

"Thank you." I replied with what I knew was a sickly sinister lethal looking smile.

"Your welcome." Alice replied looking amused, and I sensed Jasper smiling at the exchange of words between us.

Before I could interject, my vision went black as if thick fog clouded over it, and suddenly I saw a vision Angela was with Marcus, happy, together, mates... I saw the thread of mates between them. We were in a room I had seen before, it was a masquerade ball, and humans where in there too, but they didn't know they'd be desert for the after party, at least those dumb enough to overstay. Before the feast for our kind began, Lilith came walking in with Cain in tow. And announced everyone in the ball chamber would become immortal that evening... The feat unfolding before me made my throat burn, as the vision came to an end.

"You alright Bella?" Jasper asked concerned, and Alice just looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Did you see that too Alice?" I asked while nodding I was fine to my mate.

"You have met her?" Alice asked with confusion.

"During my change... You?" I responded in question.

"During my change as well..." Alice replied.

"Met who?" Jasper then interrupted, with a confused tone, as Edward just looked pained.

"I can't read Alice's mind... Bella shield, or I maybe able to give more input." he whined, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Lilith Jasper... Lilith visited me in my change... And Angela needs to meet Marcus as soon as possible!" I retorted feeling several different emotions ranging again from fear to excitement, to curiosity.

"Lilith, is a bad mutha... You don't want to be dealing with her... I remember her story from sunday school...One of my only childhood human memories that are clear." Jasper replied shaking his head.

"You heard wrong, so did I... Thats not the point, the point is... I. don't. know. New dawn for mankind, and all kinds of other cryptic Yoda shit... But more importantly Angela and Marcus... Mates!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah - mates, vs. Lilith and whatever the hell that means, much more important, mmmmhmm..." Edward retorted sounding like well Edward.

"Hey Captain Ass-hat... It is at this moment... Lilith will appear when she needs too, and let us know what is up, she told me she'd be in touch, but right now... Angela is made for Marcus, that is what I know. Fact. And he and her both deserve happiness. So chill the fuck out with the sarcasm. Mmm-k. Good." I exclaimed in response to Edward, and his condescending remark. How I ever put up with him for so long previously was beyond me... In the meantime Jasper just chuckled, and traced soothing circles into my back in a calming fashion.

"We have more important things to worry about... Everyone just shut the fuck up and listen!" Alice boomed, and that is when we heard it, Angela's heart began to speed up And she began to claw at her chest screaming in agony, and claw at her throat.

"Bella, help me restrain her. I need your strength." Jasper ordered sternly, yet lovingly.

"Angela. Calm the fuck down! It will be over in a matter of minutes, and then we will explain everything to you." Jasper whisper yelled in a tone of full authority, at the girl whose human life was ending, and new life was just starting.

"Edward, guard the window, Alice the door. She's hungry..." Jasper barked out in a tone that screamed God of War. Yes my mate new what he was doing... Apparently so did the wonder twin duo. I was left fucking feeling clueless, but it was Angela, so it couldn't be that bad, I hoped.

"Bella... I need you to pick up on all the calm and tranquility you can with me, and toss it at Angela... Stay focused like you did with fear earlier... And concentrate. I need you to help me with this, she will be most responsive to you, as you are her sire." Jasper spoke directly at me.

"I though it was you...Jasper! Bella is a mere newborn herself, this could be bad!" Edward interrupted once more, now earning a growl from Jasper, as I went on doing what Jasper had asked me too.

"Edward just shut the fuck up, and take in the calm, before the storm!" Jasper ordered sternly while looking at him with a look that even I knew meant, do not fuck around right now!

Angela's heart then took on a new pace, a fast and furious pace... I new then it wouldn't be long...

And then... The dead, calm, silence.

**Hope you enjoy - Please review :) More soon! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Baptized By Fire 9.

"Angela... I need you to remain fucking calm, while I explain this new life you've just awoken too. Do not tempt me, or try to fight me, because I will have no problem with dismembering you into tiny pieces, completely making you immobile, until your calm enough to earn your limbs back, now open your eyes." Jasper spoke to the newly turned vampire full of authority in a lethal yet calming voice. I knew from hearing his history he had once been in charge of hundreds of newborns, but I had no idea how authoritative he could be, till those words left his lethal lips. Inside my head, even I knew never to fucking piss off my mate, at that moment... And yet oddly it triggered another emotion, lust. Which caused him to quirk his eyebrow at my and smirk, and whisper only for me to hear, "I'll deal with that little issue later, Darlin'."

"I'm fucking thirsty! What did you do to me Bella! Why do I sound different! And Why the fuck is everything so clear!" Angela hissed out in a questioning pissed off tone, understandable.

"I bite you. You simply smelled delicious, my bad." Was my stellar response, causing everyone to to chuckle lightly, everyone but Angela who hissed at me. Oops. Note to self, don't joke with the thirsty newborn again.

"You fucking tried to kill me, kill ME! and now what the fuck, I am dead right? Thanks a fucking lot Bella." Angela hissed out in response.

"No technically if you were dead, I wouldn't still be thirsty as I would have drained you, instead, your immortal now... A vampire and you got a few things to learn so shut the fuck up with the whining woe is me shit, and listen up." I began, not knowing where I got the huge wave of confidence, but decided to go with it while I had it. "Number one, there are rules of our kind, we cannot go out in sunlight, as we sparkle in the sun... No we don't combust like in hollywood movies, we sparkle like we belong in fucking my little pony cartoons. Number two... You must keep the secret and avoid exposure to our kind and yourself at all costs, otherwise the penalty is death. Nobody you know from home can know the truth, so yes in a way you are dead to them now, but you get eternity as a reward. Number three when you hunt we eat blood, I prefer human blood, obviously or you wouldn't be in your new position...But others like Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, they enjoy a animal diet... It is up to you what you eat, but you must hunt discreetly. And number four, you must learn to control yourself and reflexes, we live in a world where we must keep our secret, and again, keeping that secret is the most important rule... Other than the fact you shall NEVER change a child to an immortal, anyone under the age of fourteen is forbidden, unless requested and even with a request to the Volturi, nothing under twelve will ever be considered, ever. Understand?" I finished sincerely still focusing on calm and noticed everyone especially my Jasper beaming at me with pride.

"I understand, I do. Problem, how the hell am I going to live with only two grand of spending money and four days booked in my hotel without using my bank card... Surely my Dad will freak out and trace my spending after I miss my flight home!" Angela started to panic.

"That won't be an issue, as your sire's mate, I will make sure you have enough money to live lavishly for a few lifetimes put into a account with a new identity. Your life in Forks is over. And I am sorry. But you must understand by trying to tell or contact anyone, will mean your death, and theirs. Unless you changed them, And not everyone survives the change." Jasper replied honestly.

"Okay, so now about this hunting... I have a choice ? I can hunt animals if I wish, or humans?" Angela whispered out while subconsciously grabbing at her throat.

"Of course, you can." Alice chimed in.

"If it's all the same I'd like very much to try animals first, I mean this is all new to me, would you mind is Alice showed me how to hunt?" Angela pleaded while looking straight into my ruby eyes, with hers.

"That won't be a problem, but I don't see you sticking on the diet long, how about you Edward and Alice go hunting in the northern Tyrol mountain regions that turn into the Alps, for a few days and come back once your thirst is under control... Edward is forty eight hours enough time?" I stated and asked, wanting to help Angela as much as I could but knowing within forty eight hours I would want her back to meet Marcus.

"That is plenty to get her thirst under control, we will keep her safe." Edward replied sincerely.

"Angela, you are to listen to Edward and Alice and follow their directions and orders at all costs... They will not harm you, annoy you perhaps, but they will keep you safe, do you understand?" I asked Angela concerned.

"I understand perfectly. I just really want to drink something." Angela gritted out again grasping at her throat, as she did Jasper went down the hall at impossible speed and came back with a few bags of donor blood.

"This will help you, on your way to stay calm. You will return once you are in more control, until then be safe." Jasper replied, while tossing her a bag she devoured immediately. and giving the other bags to Edward and Alice. "Keep her safe, and thirst free... We will see you soon." Jasper finished sincerely, as Alice and Edward departed with Angela to go hunt only God knows what kinda animals. I was rather glad they had been there, I honestly was revolted b¥ the smell of animals, so it had all turned out perfectly okay. I was relieved.

"Now Bella... That we have our villa to ourselves again... What to do, what to do." Jasper interrupted my thoughts, with a devilish grin.

"Don't know Major... But I am sure we could think of a few things." I replied in a purr. Truth is I had wanted him since the floor of the catacomb, but fate had other plans... Now that I had him to myself for forty eight hours, I wasn't sure what mischief we could get into. But I knew something primal wanted me to do vey un-lady like things with my mate.

"I feel your desires, kitten." Jasper stated as he came stalking towards me at human speed. And I swear something happened as he stopped inched away from me and smirked devilishly at me, something pure animal inside me raged on and before I even knew what I was doing I had shredded off all of my clothing that had covered me and began to touch myself in front of him, as he watched on with a seductive lethal and sexy smile. "I like it when you uncage your animal for me darlin' You like playing with yourself in front of me? Because I sure love watching you, In fact I think I am going to have to play with you a little now too kitten." Jasper growled out in a seductive tone, as he picked me up and carried me bridal style to what was now our room, the room where we first had made love.

He placed me gently on the bed, and stood watching me in my nude form, still exploring myself, teasing myself for my mate.

"Keep doing that darlin and don't stop I will be right back." Jasper said in a tone of lust and authority... I dare not question his motives, I had a feeling this evening he was going to allow my inner animal to play with the major, and I was yearning for it. . . But I knew to be a good little sex kitten for him and do as he say, because something told me I was not ready for punishment now matter how much I truly wanted it in a sexual way, from the major yet, no I still had a lot to learn before that.

Jasper was back in roughly fifteen seconds, and he had what looked like a black duffle bag... And a sexy grin. He must have sensed my curiosity as I paused slightly.

"I know you want to meet the major, and by the time I am through here, maybe I will uncage the beast for you but first we are going to play a little... Before we begin... Do you trust me Darlin'..." Jasper stated sincerely, and I felt nothing but love pour out from him.

"Of course I trust you Jasper, with my whole being." I replied honestly, and felt my sex becoming more wet, as my excitement grew, along with my curiousness that was building.

"Good because the key to rough sex and play is trust. And once you get the hang of it, you will be ready for the Major. Now relax, and if anything becomes too weird or uncomfortable let me know and we will slow down... I have no limits once the major is out, nothing is taboo, and when I say nothing... I mean nothing. He is known as the God of War for a reason... And his behavior has no limits in the bedroom... He has done everything you can possibly imagine Bella... And I will let him out to entice your beast only when you are ready. Until then we will go at your pace." Jasper stated lovingly as he was tying my wrists and ankles in silky yet strong rope, while leaving me completely and utterly exposed.

When he was finished bounding me up into a very exposed spread eagle position he grinned as he slid his finger to my wet slit and sound it to be dripping with my intimate venom. "This is excites you my little doll... Taste yourself..." He stated firmly and lovingly while he brought his finger to my lips, allowing me to lick my juice off it.

"Do you like the way you taste." He asked.

"Yes." I replied honestly.

"Have you ever tasted another woman?" He asked with a smirk.

Feeling a little ballsy, I replied "Have you ever tasted another man...?"

"Yes, the major has, as I told you he has no limits and nothing is taboo, but have you ever tasted another woman?" Jasper probed again with a smirk.

"No." I replied with honesty.

"Do you want too ?" Jasper then asked sincerely.

"Only if you want me too...Actually yes, with the Major I would love to." I replied with confidence un afraid to be honest about my sexual desires.

"That can be arranged when you are ready, I have a feeling you and Char will get along quite well." He replied deviously, causing my wetness to flow more.

Before I could even respond he laid out a a selection of sexual vibrators, dildos and plugs. I was very unfamiliar with the scene , but knew and overheard enough through high school to know what they where... And then he reached down and brought out nipple clamps. But there where three clamps on a T shaped chain. I pondered where the hell the third clamp went. And then he fastened them on me... First my left nipple, then my right, and then OH! His face once again found my slick center and he was eating me alive, lapping me up and then that is where the third clamp went ... My clit.

"Now what to fill my little doll up with,,, Hmmm." Jasper stated briskly with a wry grin... Before I could even fathom what he had planned I felt his fingers, enter my wet folds and his face once again descended in between my legs, but then... Then something invaded an area that had been left untouched before... He was finger fucking my folds, and assaulting my clit with his tongue, he probed something that made me gasp with pleasure and a small amount of good pain right into my ass that made me seem so very exposed and violated in a delicious way.

"Does my little Darlin' like being stuffed up like my own personal sex toy?" Jasper groaned out, obviously feeling my lust and excitement.

"Yes Jasper. God yes!" I answered with want, of more. I wanted him, but I knew I would get him when he was done having his fun with me. Not that I minded one bit... I loved being his little fuck toy for the time being.

"What would you say if I left that nice plug n there, and fucked you senseless right now kitten?" Jasper chuckled out in question.

"Yes please!" I begged, at this point I was not above begging.

"Tsk tsk tsk... You haven't even gotten to suck on my cock, and we can't have that... Because I know what Bella likes...Bella likes to be a naughty little fuck toy who likes it dirty... So let me introduce you to this..." Jasper stated sincerely and so fucking seductively I could have exploded my juices right then... But all of the sudden, he filled my tight pussy with a vibrating cock, that was huge enough to match his size and left me gasping and twitching slightly in the ropes he had me bound in.

Suddenly he was startling my face, with his large hard cock, right at my lips while i was still stuffed, with a plug, and a vibrator causing me to buck my hips in want. Instinctively I licked my lips with want at the sight of his beautiful hard cock, I wanted to swallow him whole.

"Suck me." he stated simply with a grin allowing me to have his delicious cock where I wanted it most at the moment, in my mouth. I let him pick the speed of the thrusts since my movement was limited while bound up...

"Now when I cum love, I want you to save a little of my seed for me to taste too... Don't be greedy." He ordered as his climax grew closer, and I choked out "Understood." As I let his cock Gag my mouth in the most pleasurable of ways.

Finally he came allowing me to taste his heavenly tasting seed, and carefully I left some in my mouth for him to savor on as well... as he assaulted my mouth shortly after and lapped up his own seed, while we kissed passionately.

"Good girl Bella... I think you've earned a little fuck time...Don't you?" Jasper asked sincerely and lovingly while caressing my face and assaulting my neck and collar bone with kisses.

"Yes please." I nearly begged.

"Now, would you like me to leave the plug in or out of your little ass while I fuck your tight little pussy?" Jasper asked bluntly.

"In please." I answered honestly.

"Of course Darlin'... I had a feeling' you'd like that." Jasper replied with a delicious grin as he un tied my bondage knots, and took off the nipple and clit clamps, while taking out the vibrating Jasper sized cock out of my pussy he would soon be filling himself.

"Now Bella, I want you to ride me, hard... And when you cum, I don't care how many times... Every time I want you to stop, and slide onto my face so I can lap up your juice... You can do that, right Darlin'?" Jasper asked while embracing me and letting his hands and mine roam each others bodies.

"I can and will do anything you want me too Jasper, I fucking love you." I replied honestly.

"I fucking love you too you little sex kitten. Now fuck me like the naughty girl you are and let me lap your sex kitty juice... Like a dirty fucking girl likes it..." Jasper growled out while thrusting me down on his cock and pulling my body close to his.

I kept fucking him hard and every-time I came I slid off his shaft like he asked and let him lap up my juice, and every-time, he told me how fucking sexy I was, how fucking beautiful and naughty, and fucking on fire I was... He even admitted he loved seeing my underworld stuffed with a plug while he licked up my juices, which mad me cum harder... And the few times I forgot to let him lap me up I was blessed, with a heavenly spanking that made me cum all over again only he was careful not to let any of my wetness go to waste and assaulted my underworld with his mouth each time. The hours this lasted was heaven on earth, paradise... It could have gone on forever, neither of us would have stopped... That is until we were interrupted...

"Hey fuckers mind if we join you because if you don't stop throwing around all that lust, your gonna have to contend with us." a familiar cryptic voice rang outside the bedroom door, followed by a loud... "SMACK" ... "Damn it woman! I was just being HONEST!"

"No Peter, you were being fucking rude, as usual... Moron!" I heard Char's southern voice put him in his place.

"Time to meet my family..." Jasper grinned, knowing I would get along with them quite well. And also feeling excited, he hadn't seen them in a few years. I was excited too. This would be fun, and soon enough Angela would be back as well. Life for now, was perfect!

**Read Review and Enjoy! **

** I am not the greatest at lemons, so I hope you liked this, I am working it.. Let me know how it could be better... Please! **

** And all of you reviewers, really do make me smile! Luvs and Hugs! :] **


	10. Chapter 10

Baptized By Fire

10.

Jasper and I quickly got dressed, after Peter's rude yet hilarious interruption on our adult playtime. Before going out to meet Peter and Charlotte Jasper kissed me passionately and told me how much he loved me, and how other than our first time, how the past hours had been the best of his whole existence, and how he couldn't wait to make love again, while embracing me lovingly. I expressed the same feelings. In truth I had never dared even dreamed of doing what Jasper and I did together, but it awoke basic animalistic primal needs I wanted from my mate. I was so proud to call Jasper my mate. He had no inhibitions about sex. And I loved that truth about him, because he was able to make me see, neither did I. With Jasper by my side through eternity as my mate, I felt a new wave of confidence. He was truly the love of my life.

"Hey Fuckers!" Peter yelled with a grin as he ran up to Jasper and crushed him in an embrace.

"And you must be Bella! - It's so nice to finally meet you!" Charlotte chimed with a southern musical twang and she lightly embraced me.

"Hi Charlotte!... Hi Peter." I said softly basking in all the happy and peaceful emotions swirling around the room, as I embraced Charlotte back, and smiled over to Peter and Jasper who where now slapping each other like goofs.

"Boys, will always be... Boys." Charlotte stated with a giggle. "And please Bella, call me Char." She beamed at me sincerely.

"What do you say we watch a movie or two and then all go hunting later on, I am quite parched." Peter interjected, reminding me of my own growing thirst.

"Sounds like a plan... Unless Bella needs to hunt now?" Jasper replied looking at me, lovingly.

"I am good... for now, but by nightfall, I will need to go hunt." I replied honestly smiling at my lover, as we made our way down to the media room, and Peter and Jasper began taking in all the movies the Volturi had stocked in there...

"A-HA! Dracula! Always a winner!" Peter chimed happily looking to Jasper for approval.

"No... No no no. Blade!" Jasper retorted smugly.

Then quickly I interjected..."No Underworld... After all I am the girl who knows the shape-shifters and is mated to the God of War, and is now immortal." I replied with a new found sassy tone.

"Damn she has a point... Underworld it is!" Peter replied, and Jasper laughed, as we all got comfy on the sectional couch, while Peter popped the movie into the DVD play.

We sat there Char in Peters arms, and I, in my Jaspers watching the Underworld Trilogy. until the night sky blanketed the streets, and it was time to hunt... During that time we would all make our own commentary on the movies, and add lib certain lines, causing all of us to burst out in laughter, it was truly fun.

"Let's play a game..." Jasper piped up with a grin on his face.

"What kinda game Major." Peter grinned at Jasper. . . Causing Char to roll her eyes and giggle.

"The kinda game, we see who can instill the most fear in our prey." Jasper answered honestly with a crocked grin that made me giggle as well.

"I call... No fair! Your the only empath here." Peter replied with chagrin.

"Not really... I am a shield and I absorb others powers, besides, I have a feeling you can be quite terrifying." I interjected with a grin of my own.

"That's right! I can be ... Scary." Peter answered with a smug grin and chuckle.

"Alright alright, who will judge?" Char quipped with a laugh while tossing her hair.

"I will." Jasper pipped up.

"No... That would be cheating... I will judge." I replied feeling new confidence.

"She's got balls...that's hot." Peter interrupted, earning a smack from Char causing us all to laugh aloud.

We decided the best place to hunt this evening would be the Rome prison.. Hardened criminals would be easy enough to inflict fear on. They deserved it. It didn't take much much to sneak in, then again when you have superhuman strength, and impossible speed, nothing takes much. We got in via underground tunnels that lead us straight to death row. It was rather fun watching the antics of Jasper and Peter, while following closely behind with Char.

The first cell we came too was that of a middle aged man, he had raped and killed many women, a serial rapist and murderer. "This one is mine...Ohhhh yes." Peter chirped. With pride.

"Your no warden what the fuck do you want? I SAID NO VISITORS!" The man screeched. Little did he know at some point Jasper laid heavy lethargy on all the wardens. "And what is this you bring fans? What the fuck ... Fuck off." That man continued in a rune tone.

"I am a angel of death sir. . . Here to do the devils bidding... I hear hell has a great spot just for you." Peter replied causing the man to tremble. And Char to roll her eyes and struggle to suppress a chuckle.

"Yeah I get fan mail like that all the damn time... How about this, I tell you what I would do to your two little girlfriends, if we were alone" The criminal replied smugly, causing me to want to gag.

"How about no." Peter said as he slid the cell door open and walked in at inhuman speed and took the mans hand off and started slapping him with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The man trembled looking to his dismembered limb as the blood was flowing out.

Before Peter could reply with another witty response, the aroma filled my senses... And I before I knew it had the man pinned against the wall almost provocatively, while still trembling with shit loads of fear, and whispered...

"Vampires... And now, your gonna die!" And I sank my teeth into his neck and drain his life out of him within seconds.

"But Bella... He was mine." Peter whined with a grin... Causing everyone to laugh in response, including myself.

"You ripped his hand off at the wrist, there was lots of blood, and hell-o ... I am a newborn after all." Was my response, causing Jasper to howl in laughter along with Peter, and Char.

"Poor fool didn't stand a chance - may he burn in hell." Char then stated, as she went to work making it look like a suicide.

"Now then whose next..." Jasper roared down the death row corridor, and knew what he was doing, he was inflicting fear on everyone!

Running down the cells, inflicting fear, and having an ever living blood bath feast... he would whisper to some of his victims about treating ladies with a bit more respect, and others he would say nothing too. Soon we all joined in the chaos of the blood feast, as soon as thirsts where all quenched we went about instead of making it look like suicides, making it look like a prison brawl had erupted... Yes together the four of us, were terrifying creatures.

When it was said and done we headed back to the villa, and for the first time, I felt full... Sloshy, in fact. Now all to do was wait for Angela to return from her first hunt in the northern mountain region of Tyrol, with Alice and Edward.

That is what I thought at least, until Peter piped up and kept asking who one... Hmmm To be fair, I would have to give the credit all to Jasper, he started the true bloodbath we all basked in and instilled fear that made even the lethargy blanketed guards weep with nightmares.

"Jasper won... Hands down." I said honestly.

"You are biased because the Major is your mate!" Peter objected with a witty laugh.

"No I am honest, and no one could have provoked our inner beasts as much as the Major... You know that!" I defended matching his sardonyx smile.

"Fair enough... Fair, enough." Peter finally admitted, while lacing his arms around Char as we continued home... As Jasper did the same with me.

When our castle of a villa finally came into sight, I picked up on Angela's scent, along with Edward and Alice's.. Hmm they are a bit early I thought to myself... And Jasper whispered as if reading my own thoughts... "I am sure everything's okay."

We walked through the front entrance to find quite a sight before us, Angela was sobbing unshed venom tears, on the spiral staircase where she sat and a defeated curled up ball, while on either side of her where Edward, and Alice's heads, and their bodies on the other side of the majestic entrance slowly fusing back together...

"Was she attacked... Maybe she doesn't understand they need to be close together to fuse back together." I thought aloud, as even Jasper tensed behind me.

"I am going to go out on a limb here, but feeling her regret, I think she slipped up and then took it out on Edward and Alice." Jasper spoke softly.

"Ohh... OH!" Was all Peter blurted before Angela finally spoke in intelligible sentences.

"Children Bella... There where Children playing in the forrest... And I bit one one, while hunting wolves...And I couldn't finished... And then , and then Edward and Alice killed him!" Angela sobbed... And I took in the information.

"You are not to bite or make or create a undead immortal child Angela... By them finishing your slip, they saved your life, and the child from flames of change...No child should ever have to endure, that!" Char spoke sternly to Angela before any of us could respond, and damn she was right.

"You don't understand... I knew that... But then they followed the children and drank all of them, all five of them on a family camping trip, and left the parents for me... As punishment." Angela blubbered out in hysterics.

"Well that's just fucking shitty." Peter replied... Looking at Jasper.

"Yes that was very wrong to do, I wonder what triggered it?" Jasper was thinking aloud.

"Something about giving me a proper upbringing like the God of War would want." Angela murmured and I lost it...

"Fuse those fucknuts together I want them alive for this!" I hissed causing everyone to flinch.

"I knew they'd use what you have overcome Jasper, against you, I knew not to trust them... They are diluted... Insane! Now they will see my wrath, nobody hurts my creation, or my MATE!" I hissed in a feral tone letting my instincts completely take over.

"Jasper - Call Aro, I think he will want their heads! Besides I think it's time Angela met Marcus!" I hissed, and immediately Jasper was on the phone with Aro and Marcus who would decide the fate of Edward, and Alice... Upon arrival.

"Love I appreciate you being defensive but their is a possibility Aro and Marcus, especially when Marcus learns Angela is his mate and they hurt her like this, well they may allow you to kill them or decide their fate." Jasper spoke to me in a calming loving tone.

"I am not going to kill them, that would be to easy... For them, They will have a spot in the guard next to Aro's throne, for all eternity... But they won't be needing... Their bodies for that." I hissed ... "I want their heads on spikes like Vlad the impaler style... " I finished, and caused Peter to then pipe up.

"You know Major... She's got brassy ones... Big ole' brassy ones." Peter chortled, earning another smack from Char, causing us all again to find laughter even in the current situation.

**READ REVIEW ENJOY :)**

**Thanks to ALL who Review you are the best! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Baptized by Fire

11.

"Like I said Bella, I don't mind the defense, not one bit, but make sure you can deal with it... I love you and I appreciate you defending me, and your creation... But I don't want you ti live with regret." Jasper whispered while I was still feeling feral towards what Alice and Edward had put Angela through because of a simple slip they could have avoided had they been more careful.

And to use Jasper's past against him and my creation like that! I was furious, no FURIOUS was an understatement! I was pissed of, majorly pissed off!

"Marcus and Aro, along with Caius will be here soon, Jane too." Peter tried to calm while I took to kicking Alice and Edward mending bodies out of spite.

"She really does have brassy ones." I heard Jasper chuckle while he was whispering something to Char.

Jasper then went about comforting Angela, while Peter and Char were making sure i didn't decide to torch Edward and Alice's lifeless healing bodies.

"Bella Mi Amor, we came as soon as we heard!" Aro sang out at he came waltzing into the entrance of the villa, with Jane who was looking rather close to Caius, And then Marcus.

"Can you even fathom what that is like for a newborn, Aro I am a newborn! I mean it wasn't like I just oh tra la la's lets go make another immortal, but I knew her, and then I saw, I saw what Alice had seen ... By the way where the hell is Marcus!" I blurted out ... My thoughts all confused at once, while trying to focus on calm.

"Marcus is with his mate... And you need to stay calm. What Edward and Alice did is wrong, no doubt about that. But I need you to stay calm while we decide what to do with them." Aro said while gently putting his hands on my shoulders, and lightly shook me back to find my composure.

"Yeah calm down Bella, your making your mate look less scary than you." Jane chuckled out darkly.

"Oh speaking of mates, Caius finally realized It was time to make a move.. I had known for quite sometime... So had he, but he felt it to improper to make the first move... Let's just say... It is awesome to be up with the times." Jane then squealed in excitement, that was so un-Jane like it made everyone laugh aloud and eared her a yummy grin from her mate.

"Now Bella... What would you like to see done to Alice and Edward... For their gross abuse of trust?" Caius then asked, and I swear I heard Marcus whisper death... Understandable but still to easy... Nope I'd stick to my original plan, and let the Brothers grim decide if it was to harsh or light.

"I would like to see their heads on spears mounted on either side of Aro's throne. I think we should burn their bodies limb by limp limb, as punishment and keep their heads, on the spears... Just my thoughts on the matter." I stated sternly... Realizing I had received a look of horror from Jane. It wasn't that horrible of a plan was it? I did not see it that way.

"Isabella... Thats all rather... Um." Aro began looking at me with a quizzical smile, and looking to Jasper with a smile that matched.

"I told ya'll - She has big ole' brassy ones." Peter chuckled, causing Char to twirl her hair and roll her eyes at his response with a smile.

"Bella... They will be in the guard under the supervision of Caius and Jane. There is no need to go Romanian and use implements of torture on them to that extreme, not when they will be spending the rest of eternity under the watchful eye of Jane." Aro finished with a smile.

"One slip up and they come to my dungeon of pain." Marcus reassured while holding Angela in his arms. "And Isabella... Thank you, for not killing my mate, it took lots of control on your part for a brand new vampire, to not drain her. I will be forever grateful." Marcus then finished smiling at me, and for once, he looked happy.

"Bella... Can I speak to you, and Char for a moment... Uh In private?" Angela interjected while smiling at Marcus.

"Of course, follow me." I replied, as we went up the spiral staircase to the second floor of the villa that had all of the bedrooms .

"Okay - I know this sounds completely insane, being a vampire and all... And I know I should be able to think clearly about this and not be nervous... But I want to do things with Marcus... Things... Well things I haven't even come close to doing while human." Angela whispered looking to me and Char as we stood in the long hallway.

"Well, number one, go at your pace, Marcus will be a gentleman - he is from an older time, and there is no need to rush if you don't want to.." Char began calmly with a sincere smile.

"And what your feeling is the mating pull, I kinda saw it while you were changing..." I smiled as I started. "And also Angela, I am so sorry about Edward and Alice, honestly and truly... I had no idea they'd be so low. I hope you can forgive me... And I hope in time when your ready to hear of my Jasper's past, you will know why I was and am so unforgiving of their actions... He... And Char here, and Peter have overcome a lot... Kinda like in sociology when we read the book 'A boy called it' - They had a very very hard beginning, one I will never allow you to know, and Jasper will never ever allow me to know. . He is a gentleman and he never lost that even through his hellish beginning in this life. So please don't hold anything they said - against my mate." I finished sincerely.

Angela quickly embraced me in a hug. . . "I would never blame you are Jasper... What they did, they did themselves... I remember Jaspers orders to keep me safe, they were wrong all around, and I am just grateful I had the strength and my gift to stop them before they acted any more deranged." Angela stated honestly. And I felt her sisterly love wrap me, I was glad and relieved she held none of the wonder twins actions against me.

"Curious... What is your gift Angela?" Char then interrupted with a grin.

"That's simple... I can multiply myself... And in that time, I learned I could throw flames. from my true self while multiplying" Angela grinned And I smiled brightly at her, that was some gift!

"That is fucking awesome!" Char blurted out truly excited. "Does that mean, Bella can Multiply with you around?" Char then asked with her interest clearly piqued.

"I am not sure, Bella... Try! Just think of three of you walking out of yourself." Angela stated while looking on.

Slowly I closed my eyes and did as she instructed, and sure enough there where three of me, and 6 of Angela...

"Shit! thats freaky wicked cool kick ass Mojo!" Char whisper yelled, while bringing her hands to her mouth in a shocked fashion.

"No shit." I said looking at my clones and Angela's.

"K ... Now just envision yourself folding back together... To become whole again." Angela giggled.

Again concentrating I did as she directed, and when I opened my eyes there was only one of me again. "We so have to play with that more later on!" I giggled out.

"Yeah we do, I think its cool, don't you!" Angela beamed.

"I think thats kick ass, cool... Hells yeah!" I high five'd her.

"Now about this mating thing... You do't think Marcus will get put off if I am not ready for physical - Uh ... Just yet, right?" Angela then asked again, still nervous.

"Not at all, follow your heart, and when your ready embrace it, and him... But I am sure he will accommodate your every need and want, and go completely at your pace... it is what mates do." I finished honestly.

"Angela... I was made in the early nineteen hundreds... I know... Peter and I may seem, like we have always been buck wild, life in the fast lane types... But even after we left Maria, it took us a good year to get to that point, and well being from the times we are from, and trust me Marcus is from a time much older.. We wanted to do things in the traditional sense. . . I am not saying you should, thats up to you.. But if it's a matter being old fashioned, and wanting a commitment from your mate and future lover... Let him know, I mean it took Caius nearly four hundred years to make a move with Jane, because he didn't want to seem ... Forward or un-gentlemen like, and felt bad for not being able to give Jane and her twin Alec a few more years to real adulthood. Grant it, I think Caius is only seventeen in human years himself. But the point is, those brothers, are at least a thousand years old, they have no qualms about holding out till their lovers and mates are ready... And that is a fact you can bet on." Char stated with utter honestly and sisterly love.

"Well I don't want to wait four hundred years, not even a year the pull is so strong, I have seen that man, that very man in my dreams before... I just don't... Want to put out on the first date... No offense Bella ... But you knew Jasper before you two hooked up, I just met Marcus... Dreams or not... I want it to be a little more intimate than a first date hook up, get to know him the man, before...Yanno him...THE MAN." Angela finished with a laugh, causing me and Char to giggle as well.

"No offense taken... I know exactly what you mean... In fact come to think of it, most of my time at the Cullen's I would usually watch Jasper the most, study him, chit chat about what he was reading... And then Alice and Edward would whisk me away.. ass-clowns ." I huffed thinking about it, they really did deserve my preferred method of torture, but alas, Aro had his reasons for not being quite as brutal as I.

"They are assholes... Not even going to deny that." Angela laughed.

"Anything else you want to discuss while we are having girl chat?" Char interjected smiling at Angela.

"Well one thing... Maybe you know the answer to Char... Can I even have sex, like loose my virginity as a vampire?" Angela asked and fanned her face as if she where blushing a beat red.

"Yes, that is completely possible... And while I never had sex as a human... I will say, it is much more painful, I think the first time... But as long as he seals your, um ladyhood with his intimate venom... It will only be painful once. And then look out, you'll turn nymph-o like Bella and I." Char giggled causing us all to laugh.

"Whew... Glad to know, still doesn't help with the nerves, but at least I know, it is possible now." Angela laughed out, clearly relieved.

We made our way back downstairs and I was relieved to see the bodies of Edward and Alice had been removed, and the heads placed in tote bags.

"We have decided to give them a few weeks - as a time out, and then they will be fused back together... I just couldn't bring myself to completely torture two of a dear friends ' family ' members... Not without one more chance to redeem themselves... But fear not, one minor slip... They will know true torture, by means of Marcus." Aro assured me.

"I trust your judgement Aro... Honestly." I replied gratefully, and he smiled and nodded at that.

"Did you ladies have enough time to discuss, what you needed?" Marcus asked sincerely, while moving to Angela's side and wrapping his arm around her, causing her to beam with happiness.

"Yes Marcus, we did, I feel much better.." Angela replied happily.

"I am glad Mi Amour." He whispered into her ear. And at that moment I had desires of my own coming at me, as Jasper wrapped his strong loving arms around me.

"Can we have everyone come to Volturi in three days time for a meeting of sorts?" Caius then asked curiously, and making Jane smile.

"You see - we have the plans for Fat Tuesday and Mardi Gras underway and we need to discuss the masquerade ball, among other things, like guest list, and possible oddities that have been reported in our community." Jane spoke softly, causing me to flash back to my image of Lilith.

"Thats not a problem." Jasper began, but I cut him off...

"What do you know about Lilith?" I blurted.. Causing Aro, and Caius, and even Marcus to tense a bit.

"She is the mother of our kind, her and Cain are our races creators... She only makes herself seen when she wants to or something in the fates is happening... Something only God himself, the saints and celestial Angels know about that has come down to her... Why?" Marcus finished eyeing me quizzically.

"Because she came to me during my change something about one of her direct human lines, and then a new dawn for mankind, and how their time was nearly over." I answered honestly.

"Ah makes perfect sense, we know the time for our race is coming, I will do some research and get in contact with a few people who may or may not have tabs on her whereabouts, and find more information by the time of our meeting." Aro replied with a sincere smile.

"Until then be safe loved ones." Aro then finished, as they swiftly departed the villa, leaving only Jasper and myself, Peter and Charlotte.

"Well I don't know what you two have planned but Char is dragging me all over Rome's nightlife... We'll be back in a day or so, we have a lot of hunting to do with all the street crime." Peter grinned sadistically, making me and Jasper laugh aloud... And causing Char to slap him..

"It's not all about blood, I need some shoes, and handbags.." Char retorted with an equally sadistic smile at Peter, causing him to mock gasp in horror. "Either way... You two have fun now... and don't destroy the place." Char sang out while yanking Peter along behind her.

"And now there is just us." I whispered looking to Jasper with a grin of my own.

"Right you are Darlin'." Jasper began as he stalked towards me with a devils smile.

"But if where going to be honest... I prefer you...Nude." He chuckled darkly, and before I knew it had shred all of my clothing covering me leaving me completely exposed for him, which I really did not mind, Jasper brought out very animalistic urges when we were alone, he made me desire things I never desired before... He made me feel no sexual inhibitions what so ever.

"Hmm... What to do with my naked little sex kitten." He purred into my neck as his hands roamed my body.

"Whatever you want Major." I replied with a devilish smily of my own.

"You know... I think I want you, to ride my face while you suck my cock, Darlin'." Jasper hissed sexily at me, causing my wetness to pool between my legs.

At once he was completely bare before me and picking me up carrying me to the faux dinning room, bridal style.

"Who says vampires never eat at the table." He chuckled, as he laid me down onto the dinning rooms table and immediately assaulted my wet hot core with his mouth. And then trailed up my body lightly nipping and licking till he met my jawline and assaulted my mouth with deep passionate kisses. Finally he slowed just enough to maneuver myself so I was riding his face and could easily lower myself to suck on his heavenly hard cock. "Darlin' this is called Sixty Nine'in...And your got that mouth suckin' this cock like a Got Damn Sex Goddess." He growled out while lapping up my juices.

I really didn't care what it was called, it was so open so intense, so blissful, I was in paradise... Yep... I could get use to this, I thought.

Hours passed, and then Jasper slowed slightly and growled out... "I want to show you the dungeon room... Do you think your ready to meet the major for play time Bella?" Sincere in his tone filled with nothing but devotion.

"Yes... I want to play with the Major and be his dirty girl" I replied with honesty.

At impossible speed, Jasper whizzed through the villa to the basement... And what I saw left my jaw somewhere on the floor. There where two built in racks of costumes... Any costume you could think of on the right side of . Black walls all around with various whips, chains, ropes, implements of torture, chains with hooks, Sex toys on another build in shelf of every size, a odd item that help a huge vibrator on hit and looked like you would mount someone on it, strip poles, head and hand stocks, leg spreaders, beneath some of the chains with either meat hooks on them or handcuffs, a dog cage, an electric chair, and a grotto styled hot tube. It was a sexual fantasy room to fulfill every dark, and kinky desire... Vampire style.

"Don't worry about the meat hooks, they are not for how they look, you attach handcuffs to them, though I'm sure some may have tried them that way..." Jasper trailed off looking at them as perplexed as I was... I was relieved he didn't want to use them, deep down.

"Bella once I let Major out, I am not the same man you know... So if you have any reservations please let me know" He stated sincerely.

"I trust you Jasper, and I trust your Major side. Honest." I replied letting my love overflow him.

And then as if something primal overtook him he inhaled almost like James had on the field that day, and his eyes went to the pitch most dark of black I had ever seen, but there was something a little more, it looked as if there where traces of small slivers of grey within them, that looked like stormy essences of thunderheads building.

"Few ground rules Kitten. Your no longer my Bella when I come out to play, your are my kitten, doll, doll face or naughty sex toy. and I am no longer Jasper, no I cage him away when he releases me. I am Major, or Sir. . . Ya got that doll?" he asked in an authoritative voice that made my juices flow as if I were cumming.

"Yes Sir." I answered clearly.

"Good Kitten." He replied as he grabbed a riding crop and started tracing my lady folds with it, instinctively I bucked into it slightly when he traced my clit with the leather tab.

SMACK - "I don't recall telling you to be please yourself doll... your mine to please." He replied and I'll be damned it turned me on even more.

"I think you need a little lesson in control Doll Face..." He growled out and took me quickly over to the other side of the sexual dungeon paradise. There was a set of black fur handcuffs hanging attached to a strong looking beam, and a iron looking bar on the ground with what appeared to have two ankle cuffs. Much like in the front of the room, only this particular set of chains had a crank so he could suspend me once secured in any way possible. I felt my arousal pool even more at the thought, especially once he secured me in my bounds so I was hanging spread eagle, yet in a perfectly arched C.

"This excites you, which is good, because I plan to tease you until you cry doll... And the only thing you aren't allowed to do is cum, not until I say so... Because I promise you if you do, I will show you pain as punishment, good pain, and if you wait like I want you too.. You will cum harder than you ever have before. Understand?" The Major stated.

"Yes. Major." I replied a little nervously. I hoped I could manage what he was asking.

"Good ... Good Kitten... Now what to do with that beautiful little pussy first? Shall I lick you?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes. Sir." I stated feeling no inhibitions.

Immediately he licked my wet folds, and went on doing so for a good ten minutes, I was trying my hardest not to cum. But it was getting beyond possible.

"You were such a good little naughty girl not to cum, i think you just earned some vibrating nipple clamps and a little plug, for this tight little ass... Would my Kitten like that?" The Major teased, knowing he had to have known that would push me into cumming.

"What if I cum - Major!" I asked nervously.

"If you cum I am going to have to choke you with this cock and cum all over your pretty little face without letting you taste it." He chuckled, knowing obviously how much I loved the taste of his seed.

"Yes Major, stuff me up like a good little kitten, I will try very hard not to cum." I replied knowing it would be hard.

"You impress me Kitten, and nobody has ever impressed me in the bedroom before... For that, I am going to to stuff you up good and plenty, and even stuff your mouth with one of my favorite toys, a blood filled vampire proof ball gag... You can suck it as hard as you like, and a tiny amount of blood I fill it up with comes out, it is made out of diamond so you can't break it with your lips or teeth. Doesn't that sound good Kitten?" He asked while finger fucking my wet hot core.

"Yes Sir!" I replied excitedly.

Before I new it the Major had invaded my ass with a large feeling plug, which left me delirious between excitement, lust, want, pain, and pleasure... And put on super tight nipple clamps that vibrated extremely fast making me want to spill my juices right then, but I had resolve enough to wait till he started to fuck me, what I would assume to be senseless. Then he came to my face and kissed me deeply and even sucked on my tongue making me just want to break my bounds and assault him... But he pulled away and placed the diamond clear blood filled ball gag into my mouth, and it was just like having his cocks head on there, I was truly stuffed up all except for my pussy which was throbbing from want at this point.

"Now my little Doll - Face... I am going to fuck you right and proper like you want, and you my Dear dear kitten can cum as much as you want...Understand." The Major stated, as he lowered the chains so I was at perfect height for his cock to drill into my tight pussy.

"Yes Sir." I tried to answer earning a light slap and a dark chuckle from the Major... But I sounded like I was gaged, and I was... And I loved every fucking second of it.

**Read Review Enjoy! **

**Because of all of my recent reviews I decided to let the Major and Bella finally play... :) :) :) Hope you like what to two kink freaks where up too hehehehe :) More soon!**

** Also sorry for minor typos... I try to edit but apparently I miss some. the more your review the more I update :) Because you all make me smile :)**


End file.
